How To Save A Life
by Real.Smile
Summary: Wilbur is the popular kid, he's living the life when a new girl comes along. She's mysterious and quiet. Little does he know, she's hiding a secret. He wants to get to know her, find out about her. And then the strangest thing happens; he falls in love.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I do not own Meet The Robinsons. However, I do own Miss. Kolbie Hope Charles. Don't steal her. Thanks.

* * *

**Full Summary:** Wilbur is the popular kid, he's living the life when a new girl comes along. She's mysterious and quiet. Little does he know, she's hidding a secret. He wants to get to know her, find out about her. And then the strangest thing happens; he falls in love with her. When he finds out her secret will everything he worked so hard to build come crashing down. Wilbur/OC. Rated for languge and abuse. I might have to switch it later, I don't know. But for now it's T for language and abuse.

* * *

"Who's the girl?" Was the first thing that Wilbur heard that morning from his best friend Matthew, a tall strapping brunette. Not "Good Morning, Wilbur" or "What's up, Will". No that would have been too friendly. Nope his best friend of ten and a half years turned to him and said, "Who's the girl?"

Wilber Robinson waved at a few of the girls that were waving to him from across the school's courtyard. Then the raven-haired boy turned to Matt and Matt pointed to a raven- haired girl that sat by herself on the other side of the courtyard. She was reading. She had bangs and they cover her, what looked to be, light blue eyes. The girl, whoever she was, was hot. Wilber smirked. "I call dibs on her."

Matt rolled his eyes. "You can't call dibs on a female. That makes them feel like sluts and we don't want them to feel that way. They get mad and they don't want to be around us. And then we don't get laid, my friend. And getting laid is what makes the world go round."

Wilbur rolled his eyes at Matt; however he knew that his friend was right. Not about the 'getting laid makes the world go round' part. But about the fact that calling dibs on a girl makes them feel like a slut. "Fine, I would like to converse with her first. Is that ok?" Matt shrugged.

Suddenly the bell rang and Wilbur sighed. "At lunch." He and Matt made the trek to class, picking up their posse as they did. A short blond added herself to the group and then a red head, Katie and Brandi. A brunette male followed, Jake. Freckled blond came after him, Jackie. That was Wilbur & co., well the really Wilbur and Company. There were a few that came and went as they pleased but this was the really deal.

"The new girl's from North Montana," Jackie announced, her southern accent strong.

"That's great, what's her name?" Matt asked.

"Well she won't talk to any…." Jackie's voice trialed off as the new girl walked by her. The girl's eyes were trained to the ground and yet she ran into no one. She was graceful and beautiful. Her raven hair was now tied back, but her bangs still covered her eyes. She was by the quickly and Jackie continued. "She won't talk to anyone. I think it's like Alex or Alexia or Adrian. Something with an 'A'."

"Thanks," Wilbur said as he watched the mysterious girl's ponytail swing left and right, to and fro as she walked away to her class.

"You like her," Brandi, the red-head said.

"I find her intriguing. That is all."

Brandi shook her head and she and Katie waved as they walked into a classroom. Jake followed. He and Matt walked to the classroom and saw the new girl there. She stood in front of the teacher's desk. He looked pleased to be speaking to her. The teacher, Mr. Jamison, wore a large smile. The girl had a emotionless expression. Wilbur and Matt took their seats as the bell rang.

"Class, we had a new student, she's from North Montana. This is Kolbie Hope Charles. Everyone welcome her." The class teased her and said it exactly as Mr. Jamison had. 'Welcome, Kolbie Hope Charles'. He shook his head. "You can take a seat beside Mr. Robinson, Wilbur raise you hand, son." Wilbur did. Kolbie walked to the seat next to him and dropped her white backpack on the floor. Wilbur noticed that it had random colored peace signs on it.

"Hey, I'm Wilbur," he told her. She didn't even respond. She didn't look up at him or anything. He tilted his head. He knew that she heard him, but she wasn't responding. They were sitting two to a desk and if she was going to ignore him for another six months it was going to be a problem. "I said that I'm Wilbur." She looked up at him and then down at the desk. Her eyes were light blue, almost grey.

The class drug on and on. She never once moved off her seat, she never got anything from her peaces sighed covered backpack. The only motion she made was the seemingly, involuntary, up and down motion that her chest made. Her breathing. However, this gave Wilbur the time to survey her. She wore a pair of distressed blue jeans and an orange three fours sleeve shirt. It was still warm out and she was wearing a practically long sleeved shirt. She was clearly uncomfortable and she should have been it was warm in the science lab. Wilbur took notes as the teacher rambled on and on. Then the bell finally rang. However he saw that she made not effort to move. He shrugged and shouldered his bag.

"See ya', Kolbie." He said, earning a real reaction for her for the first time in an hour in ten minutes; shock and surprise. Her body stiffened as she looked over at him; her grey-ish eyes showed the internal conflict that was going on behind them. Matt tapped his shoulder and Wilbur shooed him away. When he left Wilbur walked around to her side and picked up her bag. As he did he hit her calf muscle and she winced. However he disregarded that. "Are you ok?" He asked her, holding a hand out to her. She nodded and grabbed her back from his hand and walked out of the class not bothering to thank him or answer his question.

Matt as Wilbur walked out of the room. "So who'd that go?"

"Nowhere. Either she's really stuck up and snooty or she's really shy or she just doesn't like me."

"Maybe it's she doesn't like you," Matt said as he walked across the hall and sat down in his seat.

Wilbur rolled his eyes and looked around for Kolbie, she wasn't in the class. He sighed and took his seat next to Brandi as the class started and dug on.

* * *

Brandi Rice was in love with Wilbur Robinson. She wrote her first name with his last name on a piece of paper everyday. She put hearts on it and she smiled every time she saw him. She loved him. However, he loved her not. The boy only saw she as a friend and a confidant. She knew things about him that no one knew. She could blackmail him if she wanted. But she didn't, because she couldn't. She loved him to much.

However, he was always with someone that wasn't right for him. He was just there for the sex. Well that's what she thought anyway. He couldn't handle a real relationship, like the one she wanted to offer to him. She wanted to offer love, in the mental and emotional way, not the physical, although she wasn't opposed to offering it in the physical way.

For now, she settled for the view of him from the side in Literature. This was the best that she would get until next summer at her pool. He was gorgeous in those navy blue swimming trunks. He truly was. But for now, she watched his brown eyes blink open and close. His chest move up and down as he breathed. This is what she was had to deal with.

The new girl. She suddenly crossed the red-head's mind. He liked her. What did the new girl have that she didn't? Well, her chest was bigger than Brandi's, but that didn't matter. She was shapelier than Brandi. But that shouldn't mean anything either. But it did. The guys never went for the girl's with brains. They always went for the hot ones.

So for now she was fine with being a friend. For now.

* * *

Wilbur sighed as he sat down at the official Wilbur and Company table. Yes it was official. Jake got tired of people sitting there in their freshman year and wrote, in permanent marker, Wilbur and Company. He opened his drink and took a sip.

"What's eating ya', Wilbe," Jackie asked. SHe was the only person that called him that. Ever.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking," Wilbur replied.

"About how the new girl shunned him in science. She didn't say anything to him at all. She didn't even look at him. She started at this one spot on the desk all period," Matt supplied.

"Her name is Kolbie." Wilbur told Jackie.

Brandi laughed as she sat down. "Oh, you should have seen it." She cackled. "Max and Andrew were standing in line and the new girl ran into them on accident. You know how they are. They got all in her face and Max pushed her and she freaked and then started crying. It was hilarious. Max couldn't even do anything after be pushed her because she was crying so hard. And Andrew was just laughing. Then the principal came and took Max away. Then she ran into the bathroom and cried. Sources say that she's still there."

Matt laughed. "Ah, he could have done much worse."

Wilbur tried to hide his anger. However it surprised him and he let it falter a bit, but then he pulled it back in. His scorching anger surprised him. He had no clue why he was so mad that a girl that won't even talk to him got bullied around. He didn't really care when it happened to Brandi and he'd known her for about two years. So why should he care about the girl that won't take to him.

"Your sources are incorrect. She's right there," Jake told her. They all turned their heads to look at the raven haired girl. Her eyes were yet again trained to the ground as she walked. There were whispers around her and her face turned a light shade of pink. But she kept walking. She dropped her bag on the ground by the table farthest away from anyone. Then she just sat there. She had no lunch or anything. She sat and stared at the table. "She's a strange one."

"Yeah." Brandi agreed. "I just can't believe that you missed it, Will, you would have loved it."

Wilbur looked over at Brandi and smirked. "Yeah, I'm sure I would have. I just know it." He felt differently inside though. He wanted to jump across the table and strangle her for being so mean and inconsiderate. But then again it was Brandi. He felt like her should got and talk to her. However, he just couldn't do it. He couldn't make himself get up an defend her.

And that thought was on his mind for the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I don't Meet The Robinson.

* * *

"Bye guys," Wilbur called as he strapped himself into his mother's hovercraft. He sighed as she started it.

"Something wrong hun," she asked him as they drove away.

"No. mum there's nothing wrong. Hey, Mary-Jane," he turned to his six year old sister in the backseat and pull the ribbon out of her blond hair then tied it back. There's always something wrong with that ribbon, but she was determined to tie it herself and it took her thrity-five minutes to the tee every morning to do it.. "I just think that I made that I made the wrong choice in something. And I might have lost a potential friend."

Franny sighed and touched her son's shoulder. "I'm sure you did what you thought was best." She looked at the road ahead of her, turning up the music ever so slightly so that Mary Jane could hear it, but not so loud that Wilbur, who was deep in thought, would be disturbed.

As they floated over the landscape he noticed a small figure on the road. He looked closer and saw the distressed jeans and orange shirt, "Kolbie!" He exclaimed in a whisper. She was doing as she normally did, look at the ground as she walked. When would she learn to look up when she walked? Her black hair was still back in that loose ponytail. He looked over at his mother and sighed. "Hey, mum can we pull over?"

"Why?" She questioned, but she was already puling to the grassy area were Kolbie was walking.

"I…. it's…. I know that girl and I want to offer her a ride. Is that okay?" He asked, not waiting for a reply. He dashed out of the car and walked to where Kolbie was. "Hey, Kolbie." She didn't look up, but her slightly pointed ears twitched. He knew that she was acknowledging him. "You want a ride home? My mum says that it's okay." She shook her head. "You sure?" She nodded. "So that's a yes you wanna come?" He decided to try something know, he joked with her. A strangled sound escaped her pink lips, it almost sounded like a laugh. She shook her head still. "Okay. Well I'll see you tomorrow." She nodded and he walked away. He climbed into the hovercraft and strapped himself in again.

"So what did she say?" Franny asked her son as she started back home.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Wilbur answered honestly.

Franny sighed and drove away. Wilbur looked back and saw for the second time that day, Kolbie look up. Her grey colored eyes were confused, but accepting. At least he thought they looked accepting. It was either that or she was aggravated. Her mystery intrigued him. He wanted to get to know her. It's like the girls that he talks to. The ones that throw everything at him and tell him everything about them, he doesn't really stray towards. It's the girls that keep their life kind of separate and are just able to talk to him are the ones that he likes. Kolbie didn't really fall into the first category, but she didn't really fall into the second either. He mentally made a new category for the raven haired girl. Girls that a mysterious and quiet, the one's that make you work to get to know them. That's what Kolbie was. He smiled and looked out of the window again, only to see that she was no longer in sight. His smile faded as they pulled into the garage.

Wilbur unstrapped himself and then turned in the seat up help his little sister out of the seat. He smiled at her as she started talking about her day at kindergarten. "Britney told me that I was the best-est colorer ever. Then Jamie got jealous. She's just mad because she can't stay inside the lines…." he noticed that he sister had a very obvious lisp, he smirked, for he too had one. "The Ms. Emily, told me to go to time out of something that I didn't do. I was mad. I din NOT take Jamie Penta-….Penta-… Peantahel-…. you know how I'm talking about. I did NOT take his cookie. It wasn't me that eated it. So yeah. I got in trouble for that." She stopped telling her story and looked at him. "Who was that girl?"

"Huh?" He hadn't realized that she knew about him talking to Kolbie. "That was a friend of mine."

"Are you sugar coating it like Mommy?" Mary-Jane asked.

"Yes, I am. But that's the truth too." He sighed. "Go with Mommy and help make dinner."

Mary-Jane nodded and ran to the tube in the garage, she stood there for a moment and she was sucked up. Wilbur jumped out of the hovercraft and sighed.

"There another girl?" A voice came from a corner of the garage.

"No, Carl. There was a girl I know that was walking home from school and I offered her a ride. She's new. Her name's Kolbie." He said to the gold robot. "There's nothing going on. At all."

"So why's you offer her a ride?"

"I just want her to walk home and get hurt. If it was Jake or Matt, I would have done the same exact thing. I would have. So there. Even if it was Brandi or Jackie," Wilbur growled defensively.

"Why you getting so defensive? I was only kidding. Gosh you must like her." Carl teased.

Wilbur stalked over to the tube. He rolled his eyes at his robot companion. He was sucked up into the tube. He came out in the halls by the stairs. Why didn't the tube go upstairs? He ignored the thought and ran up the stairs and into his large room. The walls were painted a silver color, almost the color of Kolbie's eyes sort of. The room looked like a tornado ran thought, twice. Clothes were everywhere and book and papers. In the middle of the room was his large circular bed. He'd always wanted a circular bed, they were always cool and they looked comfy. He trekked through the mess and collapsed on his bed. His thoughts on the raven haired girl that went by the name of Kolbie.

* * *

Kolbie walked into her house, she pulled the keys out of the side door as she did. She went in the side door because it was closer to her room and no one expected her to do that. Well they hadn't at first. She walked down the hall and to her room. She dropped her bag on the ground by the door and sat down on the floor. She didn't really sit on the bed it made to much noise. She exhaled softly. Today might have been a pretty good day. It wasn't over yet so she wouldn't know.

There was a boy that talked to her. He actually came and talked to her. She had not clue what to say to him. Well, she could have just talked back, but she could. He was a guy. Kolbie wasn't to fond of the male sex. The he'd hit her calf muscle with her bag and didn't say 'excuse me' or 'sorry'. But still he talked to her. Se didn't ever talk back and he offered her a ride home. He made her almost laugh. There was something about him. He was persistent. That's what it was.

There was a sudden noise up stairs and she flinched, it was a door slamming. Then there were heavy footsteps on the stairs. She inhaled sharply as the door to her bedroom flung open. In the doorway stood a middle aged black haired man. He had a bottle of beer in his hand and looked as if he'd been drinking, she knew that he had. His eyes looked left then right, looking right over her. She sighed softly wondering if he was to drunk to see her.

"You….you…your mother… she alwayssss knew what she was for," he father slurred, "She was alwayssss…. she was for sex and money." He laughed loudly. His eyes finally met hers. She flinched. "Ah, pretty girl don't do that." He walked towards her. Then dropped the bottle of beer at her feet. The bottle shattered and the liquid in the bottle seeped into the fabric of her pants and the smell, God the smell, intoxicated her. She never liked the smell of beer. He knelt down to her. Tonight might be a good night. He brushed a strand of her black hair from her eyes and exhaled. She held her breath to avoid smelling the alcohol on his breath. "Such a pretty girl." He ran his hand down her chest. "Do you know that?" He flicked her bra strap, then unhooked it. She backed away from him. Her grey eyes panicked. "Don't do that… you don't want to make daddy mad." He raised a hand to her.

She didn't come back to him. Why? She always thought it better to be hit than raped. He would pass out fro, using too much energy if he hit her first. So figured that he'd do the same tonight. Bruises were harder to hide than the next day of being raped. But she could deal with it. She'd been dealing with it for about ten years. She closed her eyes, not before seeing his hand raise. The first one was always the worse. His fist landed right on her stomach. The first one always knocked the wind out of her. The second one was still bad. Again in her stomach. She felt like a punching bag. The third and four, still painful, but not as bad. By the twentieth time she was numb. Well her stomach was numb. Had his drunken punch landed anywhere else she would have had to start all over. Forty-one…. forty-five. Then it stopped. She opened one eye to look at him. He looked spent. She sighed, hoping that it was done and over. He looked at her carefully and raised his hand again. She closed her eyes again. This drunken punch landed on her jaw. It was strong enough to break it, however it was defiantly going to bruise. Then there was retching and then the smell of that. The smell of vomit circulated through her room and she dry heaved. She looked at the man that was lying passed out on the floor. He was pathetic. Absolutely pathetic. She stood and walked to her bathroom and got a towel to wipe away the vomit. Yep tonight was a good night.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Sorry, that the update took so long. Thanks for the two review that I got. The next chapter is here. Enjoy!

* * *

"Wilbur, dinner!" His mother called to him room down the stairs. She knew that he hadn't heard her. She sighed and walked up the stairs and knocked on his door. "Wilbur!" She knocked on his door and opened it. "Sweetheart, dinner."

Wilbur looked up from his guitar and shook his head. "I'm not really hungry." He looked back down and strummed an E minor and sighed. He knew his mother was still there and that she wanted to talk. HE sighed and played a G chord. "Mum?"

"Is this about the girl?" She asked.

He strummed another G chord and sighed. "Kind of, but not really." He strummed a C chord and then looked up at him mother. "Her name is Kolbie. She's new. She's just so…." He groaned. His mother looked at him. "Not like that. She's just mysterious and quiet and….." he sighed, "beautiful." His mother looked at him again. "Well, she is." He strummed another E chord, this time a major. "But she hasn't talked to me, or anyone for that matter, all day. She's just…."

"I see. Well, I'll tell Carl that we are going to be a person short for dinner." She smiled and left his room closing the door behind her.

Wilbur sighed and strummed a song on his guitar. It was a old nursery rhyme song. _The Ittsy Bitsy Spider._ It seem that ever since he got Kolbie to make that sound the sun had come out. Which then lead him to play, _Here Comes The Sun_, by the Beatles. He sighed as he played, humming the chorus and bits and pieces of the verses.

There was another knock on the door and the door opened. His father stood in the doorway. His white lab coat was dirtied with some blue liquid. His face was covered with the liquid also.

"Invention gone wrong?" Wilbur asked without looking up from his guitar. His father snorted. "What did mum tell you?"

"She said something about you groaning at the thought of a girl." He said. Wilbur hit the wrong chord and looked up at his father. "She told me the rest too."

"Well then what's there to talk about? Do you know anything about her parents? Her name is Kolbie Charles."

"No I don't know any Charles'. Well new people by the name of Charles. Sorry, son."

"It's fine. I just wish that I know more about her. I wish that she wasn't so…." he groaned again. "God. Mysterious."

Cornelius sighed. "Maybe she's one of those girls that need to gain a person's trust before befriending them. I'll keep a look out for the name Charles, for you."

"Thanks." He nodded. He strummed _I Wanna Hold Your Hand_, by the Beetles. "I'm feeling the Beetles tonight and I have no clue why."

"They were a good group," His father said as he walked out of the door.

"I'm going to talk to her tomorrow." He said, before his father closed the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kolbie sat outside on a branch in a tree. She started up at the sky. The stars. They were so bright. She liked that. The fact that they were bright. When she was younger was would always said that she was gonna be a star. Then her mother told her that stars were the past ancestors. So when Kolbie died, she could be a star.

Her death would be sooner that her mother had expected. Her mother's death was earlier that she'd expected. Her mother died when Kolbie turned eleven. She took a knife to her throat and ended it in their kitchen in North Montana. When Kolbie saw the body being taken from the house she thought about doing it too. The reason that her mother had done it was still alive and breathing and she hated it. However, she was too afraid to kill herself. So she'd wait until he did it.

She shifted the wet towel on her face. The hot water was calming to her. She liked it. Her mother used to tease her about it. She'd say that Kolbie was working on her complexion. Heat opened pores and Kolbie would lie on the floor with a hot towel on her face. She wasn't though she was just trying to escape the pain and the life that she had.

A quiet barking caught her attention and she looked down to the base of the tree. A bloodhound puppy stood on its hind legs, scratching at the tree. Kolbie smiled. "Hey, buddy," she whispered as she climbed down from the tree. She sat down on the grass her back pressed against the tree. "Hey, where ya' been?" The dog placed his head on her lap and she scratched his ear. "Basil." She sighed. Basil had been with her since she moved here. She had another dog. She was somewhere. Fantasy was a Rottweiler. She's was just gorgeous, but she was nowhere to be found at the moment. "Ugh," Kolbie grunted as she picked up the puppy. A faint jingling noise followed. Kolbie looked up and say Fantasy walking up the hill. She growled as she saw the bloodhound on her lap. Kolbie shushed her and beckoned the dog to come to her. The dog stood her ground for a moment and then walked to her master.

Kolbie sighed and looked at the stars. "I had a cool-ish day today." She stated to the dogs. She always talked to the dogs. She couldn't bring herself to actually talk to people, because people judge and she really disliked being judged. So she talked to the dogs. That she knew weren't going to judge her. "There was this guy. Um, Wilbur Robinson. He sat be me in science. He's really cute and he seems like a cool person. He tried to talk to me twice today. And I didn't say anything back. He offered me a ride home and I think that I laughed. I'm not sure. I haven't laughed in forever. But this kid was bulling me and it was kind of humiliating. I ran off crying." Fantasy looked up at her and licked her face, it was almost liked she understood what Kolbie was talking about; like she understood every word. "But I always do that. So does it matter much?" Kolbie laughed and looked back at the stars. She felt like she was talking to her mother too. Since the stars were ancestors past. She scratched the bloodhound's ear rubbed Fantasy's head. "I think that I'm gonna talk to him. Wilbur. I'm gonna talk to him tomorrow." Basil snorted. "I am. You just wait."


	4. Chapter 4

"Matt!" Wilbur called as he got out of the hovercraft. His friend turned to look at him. A smirk crossed Matt's lips as he looked at his friend. "Wait up!" Matt stopped and Wilbur ran up to him. "So I saw her."

"Who?" Matt questioned.

"HER! Kolbie," Wilbur clarified, since he didn't seem to understand who he was talking about.

"Oh, and did you get any?" Matt asked him. Wilbur shot him a look. "Well did ya'?"

"Does she look like the type to just give it away to anyone?" Wilbur questioned, as Brandi joined the group.

"Who?" Brandi asked, batting her red eyelashes.

"Kolbie. And no she doesn't. But then again, neither do some of the girls that you get it from," Matt replied. He have her the once over and smirked. "Hey, Brandi. You look nice today."

Brandi flipped her hair over her shoulder and smirked. "Thanks." She adjusted her dress a little and then looked at Wilbur. "So…"

"You look nice, Brand," Wilbur said, his voice was distant.

"Whatcha' thinking about, Will?" Brandi asked, touching his arm with her bright red nails. "You seem distracted and distant. Come back down to Earth." Her voice slightly seductive; the tone caused Wilbur and Matt to look down at her. "Tell me."

"Um…" He started, but before he could tell her, his distraction walked by, in a pair of distressed skinny jeans and a neon pink tee shirt. He was gonna talk to her today. He was gonna hear her voice today. It was his daily goal. "Kolbie!" He called, answering Brandi's question and called the raven haired girl. She stopped walking, her eyes still down. "I'll see ya' at lunch." He walked over to her. "Hey."

He heard her inhaled sharply. Everything else seemed to disappear. Every noise and person was gone. It was just them. He listened closely and exhaled hearing nothing. Maybe she was mute. Maybe she hated him and didn't want to have anything to do with him. Maybe she hated men. He started to walk away and then he heard a quiet, "Hey."

Her voice was musical. She sounded like a singer. She had the voice of someone that was so very outgoing and popular. He hadn't expected her voice to be almost as beautiful as her. He exhaled.

"So was your first day here?" He asked her.

A moment of silence. "It was fine, I suppose. You were kind of bothersome."

Wilbur chuckled. "I'm so sorry for being the welcoming committee. I'll try to be better when I talk to people."

Her muscles tensed. "I did not mean it like that. I simply meant that you were a little…..persistent."

"Ah, persistence is an important quality. But I will work on that."

Kolbie smirked. "You do that." She walked into the classroom and to their desk. She dropped her backpack to the floor and dropped down into the seat. He watched her carefully. That was a radical change in personality from yesterday. She looked up at him and met his curious gaze. "What?" She asked in her quiet, musical voice.

"Huh? Oh nothing. It's just…. You're different. You were so quiet yesterday and you didn't talk to anyone. Isolated; that's the word." He told her sitting down beside her as Matt walked in eyeing the two curiously.

Every muscle tensed. "Uh, I….." She cleared her throat. "I… I was just getting a …. feel for the school. I was trying to figure out the people and who's at the top of the food chain and….." She was rambling. She never rambled. It wasn't in her personality. She shouldn't even be talking to him. God, she'd really messed up this time.

"Whoa, calm down. I had no clue that you of all people could talk that fast. Chill. I didn't mean to offend you, Kolbie. I'm sorry."

"KC. And there is no need to apologize. I just…. I really do not know, but there's no need for apologies." She told him.

"KC?"

"Oh, yeah. You can call me KC."

"Oh. It's cute. I like it." Wilbur told her. "KC, like Casey, only with letters. Intelligent."

A smirk crossed her pink lips. "Someone needs to get out more."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: And another chapter. I saw it on Disney. So yeah. I hope that you enjoy it.

* * *

KC rolled her eyes as she sat down to lunch by herself, again. She head as she heard the girls behind her laugh. It was gonna be a long year. She placed her tray on the table and sighed. It was a rather nice day. The sun was out and it was really calming. Kolbie decided that she wasn't gonna eat lunch, that she was just gonna sit out and enjoy the sun. After she tossed her lunch into the trash she walked over to a grassy area and lay down on her back. She winced as she did. The pain was almost unbearable, but she'd had to deal with it for so long that it was whatever. She exhaled softly and closed her eyes as she let the rays of sun wash over her.

* * *

"Willy," Brandi called. "Come here. Me and Jackie are twins, see look."

Wilbur sighed and looked at the two girls. They were wearing the same dress on in different colors. Jackie's dress was tastefully worn at it looked very nice on her. Brandi one the other had was exposing all of her cleavage and legs. She looked very trashy in Wilbur's opinion, but he'd never tell her that. Jackie was like the litter sister that he would love to have. Brandi was the girl that he loved as a friend. He loved her, but he could live without her undying love for him. Brandi was in love with him and he didn't love her back. However, he was a guy and she did offer herself up to him on a daily basis, he'd had sex with her a few times. So sue him. "That's great, Brandi. You look nice, Jack."

"Thanks, kiddo." Jackie said as she sat down at the table. "You ok, you've been kind of off today?"

"Yep, I'm fine," Wilbur told her. His eyes scanned the lunch area for her. She wasn't there. Where was she? He sighed and then looked at the table.

"If you're looking for her, she walked off the field," Jackie told him. Brandi hit her and she lifted an eyebrow. The look on Brandi's face reminded her. Jackie sighed. She didn't care if Brandi was in love with Wilbur. Brandi was not the girl for Wilbur. They weren't the ideal couple in her mind. Of course she and Matt weren't ideal either. They were more of a for show couple. He's a jock and she's a pretty sweetheart. They belong together, but they had no real feeling for each other. Well, Jackie sort of liked him; she was more content with him than some of the other guys.

"Really?" Wilbur questioned and Jackie nodded. "Thanks."

Brandi grabbed his arm as he started to stand. "You're gonna ditch us, for some girl that refuses to talk to you?" He pulled his arm away gently and walked off to the field with his lunch in hand.

As he entered the field, he exhaled slowly. He was stopped by her stunning beauty. He rolled his eyes and shook her head. He had to shake that feeling. He walked up to her and cleared his throat. Her light blues eyes snapped open. They were panicked, however as she started to recognized him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Is this spot taken?" She looked at him, a slightly annoyed look in her eyes. She'd told him something about personal space and persistence earlier today. She shook her head and looked back at the sky. "Bad day?" He waited the normal five seconds before hearing her voice. They were five second of pure torture but, none the less five.

"Um, it has been rather…eh….bad. It would not have so horrible if that trashy girl was not so rude. I believe that you are acquainted with her," Kolbie started properly.

Wilbur noted that she didn't use contractions. He also noted that her speech was very fluent and very proper. He lifted an eyebrow and rolled his eyes. "Um, Brandi?"

Five seconds of silence. "I believe that that is she."

"Ah, anything that she say that's worse than the usual that she says to everyone else?"

Another five seconds. "It is doubtful. She seems like one that just says mean things to people because she believes that she is the prettiest person in the school. I am not fond of her."

"Yeah, well, no one is. We just put up with her because we have to."

She laughed. Her laugh was as amazing as her voice. The musical ring carried over. "Ah, is that so?"

"Yep, I've known her since I was like twelve and she's been in love with me since I was like twelve."

Five seconds. Or was it four? "You should not be fake with her. It is not fair to her."

"I have no choice."

Five. "Why is that?"

"She thinks that I'm in love with her and I'm not."

Five. "Why would she think that if you are not?"

"It's…" Wilbur sighed, looking for a word.

"Complicated." She and Wilbur said at the same time.

He laughed. "Yeah. Complicated. So, tell me about you."

Five. "It is complicated."

"I have all day. Well all lunch."

Five. "Um, I would rather not." She opened her eyes again and she met his. "Fine. I was born in North Montana." She started simple, so that way she could gage what to say and when to say it. "Um, I am an only child."

"How's that feel?"

She chuckled. "I would rather be an only child. I like it. My mom passed when I was nine."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

She waited ten this time. It wasn't on purpose. "Thank you. She went happy," lie one, "in her sleep," lie two, "but, thanks. I have two dogs that I look at as my siblings."

"You can have my sister," Wilbur told her. She smirked. He liked her smirk. He liked her smile too. "So what else?"

Five. "I have lived in about twenty different houses since my mom passed." That and the neighbors or teachers would get nosy.

"Wow, that's a lot." The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Wilbur sighed and stood up, after brushing off his pants he held his hand out to Kolbie. She looked at him for a moment; a confused look crossed her eyes. "Come on, it doesn't bite." She smiled and took his hand. He pulled her up gently and smirked at her. Her face flushed her signature coral color and started to walk away. "Hey," she turned and looked at him. "It was nice to get to know you, KC."

She smiled and nodded. "You too."

"DO you need a lift home?" He asked. He was desperate for time with her.

Five. "No, I will be fine. I enjoy walks." She turned around and then turned back to face him. "Thanks." Then she turned and walked away. As he watched her, he noticed a purple bruise on the small of her back.; she tugged her shirt down, but he'd seen. He wondered what happened to her as he followed her back to the halls.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Kolbie and the other people that don't belong in the plot of the origanal movie.**

**A/N: Sorry, that this post took so long. So here you go. I added some flare there for ya'.**

* * *

He spotted her as she walked out of the school and onto the road. He sighed and took off after her, calling her name. She turned around and lifted an eyebrow. She smirked as she waited for him to catch his breath. Once he did he looked up at her and spoke. "Hey," he mumbled.

She rolled her eyes. Is that was he chased her down for? "Hey." She replied.

"You want a ride home? My mom's here," he groaned at how lame that sounded. _My mom's here?_ He mentally slapped himself. He had to recover from that. "But, they are going to let me drive tomorrow."

She hiked her bag up on her shoulder and shook her head. "Na, no thanks I would not want to impose. I might take you up on that offer tomorrow." What was that? Did she just tell him that she'd ride with him tomorrow? God, what was she doing?

"You wanna go and get an ICCE?" He asked her. I don't really want to go home," He waited for her answer. The raven-haired girl nodded and he smiled. He held a hand out to her and she flinched. He retracted his hand a bit and then held his hand out to her again, slower this time. "Come on, I've got to tell me mom." She took his hand and followed him to the hovercraft. As they walked, she felt her heart racing in her chest and her palms gain moisture. Her face flushed and she looked down to hide it. "Mom!" Wilbur called to the woman in the craft. She looked out of the window and waited. "I'm gonna stay for ICCE's with KC."

"KC?" The raven-haired woman asked her son.

"Oh, KC," he looked over his shoulder and waved her over. Kolbie looked up and then back at the ground, before walking over to him. "Kolbie, mom, mom Kolbie."

"Hi, sweetie," his mother said to her. Kolbie looked up and flashed her a small smile. "All right, Wilbur. I'm going to let you have the hovercraft and your sister and I are going to catch a bubble." She tossed the keys out of the window to her son, as she did that a small blond ran from the craft and up to Kolbie.

"I'm Mary-Jane," the young girl said.

Five. "Kolbie."

"It's a pleasure to met you."

Five. "You too."

The fact the Kolbie didn't reply immediately didn't seem to faze her. She excepted it and continued with the conversation. It was strange to her. However, it didn't faze Wilbur, and if it did, he was good at hiding it.

"All right, Mary-Jane, let's go," Mrs. Robinson told her. "Bye, Kolbie. It was great to meet you."

"I think that they like you," Wilbur whispered in her ear as they walked away. He pocketed the keys and smiled.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"So ICCE?"My treat."

She sighed. "Yeah."

"You wanna put that in the hovercraft?" He asked her, pointing to her bag. She nodded and handed it over and he tossed it onto the passenger side seat.

Five. "Thanks," she mumbled.

"So ICCE?"

Five. "Yeah. So I told you about me. Now you have to tell me about you," Kolbie said.

Wilbur chuckled. "Kay, that's fair. Well, I'm the son of Cornelius Robinson…"

She gasped, and waited her usual five seconds, before asking, "The inventor?" He smirked and nodded. Her five seconds. "Stupid question, sorry."

"You're fine. Yeah, him."

Five. "What's it like?" she asked. What she really wanted to ask was, "What's it like to have a father that doesn't hit you and force himself upon you almost every day? What's it like to go home and feel safe?" But she couldn't ask that.

"What's what like?"

Five. "Being the son of an inventor."

"Oh, it's, uh, not as bad as it may seem. He doesn't press his career on me. He says that if I don't wanna do it then I don't have to. He doesn't want to force me into it, ya' know?" He paused a moment. "I told him that I wanted to be a musician and he said go for it."

Five. "Musician?"

"Yeah, I play the guitar."

Five. "Ya' any good?"

It was his turn to wait the five seconds. "I like to think so."

She smiled as the approached the ICCEE stand. She looked at the flavors and sighed. "Go ahead."

"Um, let me get a large white cherry and, what did you want, KC?" He called back to her.

Five. "Uh, Blue Raspberry." She called to him.

"And one of those." He paid and took the ICCE's . He walked back to her, with mock concentration, and laughed. She smiled as he handed her the blue ICEE. "Here you go, my lady."

She took the ICCE and smiled. "So?"

"Oh, yeah. So it's nothing like you'd think that it i. He's home a lot more than you'd expect. He's basically nothing like yu'd expect."

Five. "You're mom?"

"She's teaches frogs to sing. It is interesting, to be completely honest." Kolbie laughed her signature musical laugh. "So that's it."

Five. "Any pets?"

"I have a T-Rex names Tiny."

She smirked. "No really."

"I swear."

Five. "I don't believe you."

"You should come over and see some time." Did he just invite her over to met his crazy family?

Five. "Nah, I doubt it."

He shrugged. "Whatever."

She rolled her eyes. Was she flirting with him and was she flirting back? What was going on?

The unlikely duo talked until they finished their ICCEs. As the approached a trash can, Wilbur held his hand out to Kolbie, asking for her empty cup, she handed it over and their hands touched. She shivered a bit at the touch. There was a bolt of clichéd electricity that shot through her body and she pulled her hand away quickly. He tossed the cups in the trash and then helped her into the craft.

"Taking you home?" He asked.

Five. Ten. Fifteen. Twenty. Twenty-Five. Thirty. "Um, yeah, sure."

"Where to?"

Five. "Turn left and the straight for a mile." He did as told. She shook a bit on the inside. No one had ever been to any one of her houses. "Left, then left." She bit down hard on her lip and tasted the blood, as they turned on to a long driveway. She sighed as her house came into view. She never realized how taken care of it looked on the outside. The lawn was nicely cut and the bushes beautifully trimmed. There were flowers in the windows. The paint wasn't pealing and the house looked amazing. She sighed, knowing what awaited her. "Thanks."

He stopped the hovercraft. "I have a good time talking with you."

Five. "Me too."

"See ya' tomorrow."

Five. "Yeah."

"Night."

Five. "Night."

* * *

Wilbur pulled into the garage and sighed. Why did Kolbie affect him like this? She was beautiful and amazing and… He looked up and saw a shadow. "Carl?" He called. No reply. "Carl, not funny."

"Who's Carl, Wilbur?" a female voice called to him. The sudden reply through him, He'd gotten so used to Kolbie's five second rule.

"Brandi?" He asked. "What are you doing here?"

She walked from the shadows, clad only in a pair of short shorts and her black and pink lacey bra. He felt himself stiffen, despite his previous thoughts of Kolbie. She touched his chest and ran her fingers down to his pants button.

"Not tonight," he said.

Brandi pressed her lips to his. He felt her tongue on his lips. Despite himself, he opened his mouth and pushed the girls' back against the wall. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Clothes started to shed. His shirt, her bra, his pants, her shorts…

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?" Her father shouted at her and a bottle of beer shattered on the wall beside her head.

The liquid splashed on her face and in her hair. She sighed. What a lovely greeting, she thought to herself. "I was at school."

"You were supposed to be here two hours ago," he slurred.

"Sorry."

The man stormed up to her and her against the door. She felt him against her. She sighed; it was going to be one of those nights. He was gonna beat her, then fuck her, then fall asleep. She exhaled and waited. The first punch came down swiftly on her stomach. She doubled over in pain. The next slammed down her then back of her neck. She groaned and fell to the floor. She felt a shiver run up and down her spine. She turned her face up and that was her big mistake. Her grey eye was greeted by his racing fist. No tears, she told herself, it only made it worse. And the beating continued. Punches to her torso and arms. They came with extreme precision, for a drunken man, at first, and then they lost the pain and accuracy. She sighed and took this time to breathe and prepare herself for the rest.

* * *

Wilbur pulled his shirt over his head and sighed. He caught a glimpse of himself in the hovercrafts' metal frame and grimaced at the sight. His hair was out of place and his face flushed. He groaned to himself. He was actually ashamed of himself. He couldn't believe it. Well, he could but, he didn't want to, and that totally wasn't the point. Normally he enjoyed sex with Brandi, her loud moans, smooth skin, heavy kisses, it was nice. However tonight, it wasn't the same; it wasn't like it was supposed to. Tonight, it just felt like sex, well it was always sex, but it really felt like it tonight.

"Wilbur, you feeling okay?" She asked him, kissing her shoulder lightly.

"Yeah. You had a good time and you loved it," he told her.

"Yeah, I had a good time."

He kissed her. "Then don't question stuff." He watched her clip her bra. "I have to go. See you tomorrow."

She waved to him as she left and zipped her jacket. Wilbur shut the door behind her and exhaled.

"What's up Wilbur?" a voice asked him.

He sharply turned on his heel tensing, but then he relaxed. "Carl, don't do that."

"I thought that 'that' was over and done with," Carl stated.

Wilbur ran his fingers through his messy jet black hair roughly. "Yeah? Well so did I."

Carl supplied a brush. "So…"

"So what?" Wilbur asked as he looked at his reflection in the metal of the hovercraft.

"You don't seem to, what's a good word to use here, pleased."

Wilbur ran the brush through his hair to achieve he signature style. "Yeah, I couldn't get Kolbie out of my head."

Carl laughed. "That's great. That really is. You've thinking about another girl, but you're having sex with another one."

Wilbur chucked the brush at the golden robot, which Carl dodged. "Gosh, it is so not. It really isn't. This is bad."

"Oh, why does it matter. To humans, sex is sex, especially at your age."

"It matters because she'll be here next week and wanting the same thing." He thought a moment. "And no it's not."

"So tell her no," Carl stated obviously.

"It's not that easy. NO ONE can turn Brandi down. NO ONE." He rolled his eyes. "It's not sane."

"Well hustle up, your mother is gonna be here soon and it's dinner time."

* * *

She forced one last moan as he finished with her. The man collapsed on her, one hand on her breast and the other on the other exposed flesh of her upper torso. She felt his breathing slow and heard him began to snore, she moved from underneath him. The raven haired girl walked to her closet and grabbed her blue robe. She sighed, When was this gonna stop? She looked in the mirror and sighed. Her eye wasn't as bad as she expected it to be. Her lips were bleeding, but she was sure that her bleeding was from her biting her lip when he was forcing himself upon her. She sighed. It could have been worse.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: All right. SO SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG! Yeah. And I have to clarify something. Kolbie's mom committed suicide when she was eleven. I said it in chapter three, but then I accidentally said that she died when she was nine in chapter five. So just so you know. Her mother killed herself when Kolbie was eleven.

DISCLAIMER: Yep, I don't own anything Meet the Robinsons related. Except Kolbie and Brandi and Matt and Jackie.

* * *

"Have you seen her?" Wilbur asked Matt.

"Who?" Matt asked.

"His lover," Jackie supplied taking a bit of her apple and sat down at their usual lunch table.

"She's not my lover. She's a friend," he exhaled and looked away from them and over the crowd.

"Hey, Wilbur," Brandi said her attempt to be seductive had caught his attention. "Looking for me?"

Wilbur turned around to spot Brandi wearing next to nothing. She was clad in a pink crop top and a pair of almost nonexistent shorts. He exhaled and rolled his eyes. He looked away and then stood from the table. He spotted her and sighed. He was starting to think that something terrible had happened to her. Wilbur waved Brandi away and walked over to Kolbie. "Hey."

Five. "Oh, hey," she said.

"So?"

Five. "So?"

"How are you?" He asked her.

Five. "I am well." Wilbur laughed causing her to laugh. "Nah. I'm good. And yourself?"

"I'm good. I thought about you yesterday," he admitted carefully, watching her facial expression.

Five. She felt her face heat up a bit. "Really?" she asked him. He had to be lying right?

"Really."

Five. She scrunched her nose. "Well then, I suppose that it is safe to admit that I thought about you once or twice last night."

"Really?" He was amused.

Five. "Really."

He held his hand out to her and she lifted an eyebrow. "Your bag. Can I take it?" He asked.

She smiled. "Really? You know that chivalry is dead, right."

"That matters not. Bag?" He asked.

She took the bag from her shoulder and handed it to him. "Why?"

"Why what?" He asked as he shouldered her bag.

Five. "Why are you being so nice to me? All your friends hate me-"

"Okay, they don't know you enough to hate you. I mean Brandi hates you, but that's because you are of the female sex and she hates it when I talk to other girls. You know why."

Five. "Of course."

"Right. So why am I being so nice to you?" Kolbie nodded. "Kay. Well truth is I kind of have a crush on you."

Kolbie felt her heart skip a beat as she stopped in the hallway and looked at him. Really? She turned her grey eyes to him. He was lying right. He couldn't be serious. However, as they stood in the hallways and she searched her brown orbs, she couldn't find anything that said he was lying. Actually, she found the exact opposite. He looked sincere and honest. Like he kind of cared about her. Kolbie had never been in a situation like this. She'd never had anyone that cared about her, except her mother, but she was long gone. No one even took the time effort or energy to get to know her. So, she had no idea how to react to what he'd told her.

"Kolbie?" Wilbur questioned as he touched her upper back softly. The unexpected touch frightened her and pained her. He'd touched one of her many bruises. Wilbur noticed the pain flash across her eyes and moved his from her back. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Um, yeah. I am okay."

"You sure?" He asked her. Kolbie held her hand out for her bag without answering him. What had he said? Oh, the crush bit. "Kolbie, I'm sorry."

Five. "For?" She asked her hand was still extended.

"I'm not giving you this bag, KC. Look. You don't have to say anything back. I just thought that since we were talking about admitting things then it was the right time to tell you. I might not have gotten another chance. You know you're a really intimidating girl?"

Five. Ten. Fifteen. Twenty. Twenty-Five. Thirty seconds of silence. She snorted. "Intimidating?"

"Yeah. You've got that mysterious air about you. The fact that you're quiet make people wonder what's going on in your mind. And you're intriguing." The bell rang and the two realized that the halls had cleared and class was about to start. "Look, I do have a small crush on you, but I'm not looking to pursue it if you aren't." He handed her the bag that she'd been asking for. As she took it, he leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Am I taking you home?" He whispered into her ear. Kolbie suddenly became inarticulate, but she was able to nod. "Alright. I'll see you then, and don't make you chase you today. I don't want that type of workout every day."

Kolbie shouldered her bag, gaining her speech back. "I will try to not make it a daily thing."

"You've always got a good comeback too. Makes people wonder if you sit at home and think about them. Adds to your mysterious factor. " Wilbur stated as he walked away from her.

Kolbie rolled her eyes and walked to her class. Her grey eyes trained on the door at the end of the hall. Behind her she head Wilbur open and close the door to his classroom. And then she was alone.

"Charles, Kolbie," the teacher called as she walked into the room.

"Here," the raven haired girl replied as she took her seat.

"I almost marked you tardy, Miss. Charles. Don't let it happen again."

Kolbie nodded and grabbed her notebook from her bag.

* * *

Brandi felt her blood boiling. She couldn't believe what she'd just seen. What the hell was going on? Why was he just standing there talking to her? He never just stood in the hall and talked to her no matter what amount of clothing she was wearing, Brandi tried to get his attention, however all he wanted her for was sex. Wait, did he even want her for that anymore? Last night, it had taken him a little longer than she'd liked to get into it. She exhaled. She was crazy. He was so into her. All that girl had that Brandi didn't was a figure. Brandi could get one of those. There was nothing that her money couldn't by. Who was she kidding? She could never get that figure that Kolbie had. Brandi growled and leaned on the wall. Things were going to change. This little infatuation that Wilbur had with Kolbie, was over.

* * *

Wilbur grabbed his bag and shouldered it as soon as the bell rang. He walked out of the classroom and as he did he was grabbed and pulled back. "What the hell?" He asked as he turned. "Matt, don't do that."

"You left in a rush," Matt started releasing his hold on Wilbur's shoulder. "You are getting some ass for that girl."

"No, I am not. I just like her," Wilbur said, calmly. "Now let me go."

Matt released him and let him walk away. From the corner of his eye, he saw Brandi. She looked like she was planning something. What was she up to? He wondered. When looked at her again, she saw her signal him over. He sighed and walked over to him.

"Hey, bug guy," Brandi muttered as she looked up at him.

"What Brandi?" He asked knowing that she wanted something.

"Did Wilbur say anything about the girl?"

"Only that he liked her," Matt replied.

"That's lovely. But that can't continue. So today at lunch…"

Brandi pushed herself off the wall and whispered her plan in his ear.

* * *

Kolbie walked by Wilbur's lunch table, looking down with her bang covering her eyes. As she did, Wilbur's heart raced a bit. Behind her, he saw Brandi with Matt. Brandi had that look in her eye. That look that she'd planned something and that the victim was about to get it. Normally, he got a bit of amusement from watching Brandi's plans pan out. But he had a gut feeling that he wasn't going to like this one. He knew that Brandi hated Kolbie. He turned he eyes back to Kolbie as she walked through the middle of the lunch area. Brandi smirked and waved her hand. Matt coughed, but that was nothing special. He looked down at his tray and popped a blueberry into his mouth. He looked back up and couldn't find the raven-haired girl. At first, he thought that he'd been looking down for longer than he thought and she'd gone to the open area. However, after he heard a panicked scream he knew that she was still around, but where.

"The pushed on the ground she's over there," Jackie whispered

Wilbur pushed away from the table and rushed over to the now crowded middle of the lunch space. He pushed his way through, Jackie in tow and stopped about to rows from the front. What he saw outraged him. Had Brandi really planned this? One of the bigger guys had her pinned to the ground and he was straddling her. The fear in her eyes should have been enough to make anyone just stop. But not this boy. He kissed her and pulled her hair. She kicked and squirmed underneath him, but that was no use. Her only pressed her arms to the ground and ran his hand up her shirt. He squeezed her chest with one hand and unbuttoned his pants with the other. Was this guy insane? The raven-haired girl pleaded silently for him to stop, but the people watching were making too much noise for the guy to hear her, although Wilbur doubted that he would have stopped.

Wilbur had enough, he pushed his way through the last part of the crowd and grabbed the back of the boys' shirt. He pulled him up and twisted him around. "What the hell are you do?" Wilbur shouted at the boy.

The boy pushed him away. "What the hell does it look like?" He turned away from Wilbur and back to Kolbie, who was now curled up into a ball.

"Dude," Wilbur shouted at him. He pushed the guy again.

The boy turned and shoved Wilbur back. This time Wilbur wasn't going to play the nice guy. He felt his fist curl into a ball and the next thing that he knew his first collided with the boys' face. The crowd 'ooh' as the guy stumbled back with his hand on his face. When he moved his hand, Wilbur could see that there was blood pouring from his lip and nose. The buy charged at him and his fist hit Wilbur's stomach. Wilbur doubled over, but quickly recovered. He gave the boy another hit to the face. The fight preceded, sloppy punches being tossed from boy to boy, until Matt stepped in.

"Dude, stop," he said as he held Wilbur back.

Wilbur growled and then looked at the spot where Kolbie should have been, but she wasn't there. Wilbur pulled out off Matt's grasp and stormed over to where Brandi was standing. She looked panicked. She'd never seen Wilbur that mad before, or with that much blood on his face. "Wilbur," Brandi said softly.

"Shut it! Why, why would you do something like that to her?" He shouted at her. Brandi looked close to tears. "Huh?"

"I didn't know-"

"Yes, you did. You planned this. Brandi why?"

"Because you like her and I love you," Brandi said. "And I didn't plan on him to do all of that. I only told him to kiss her."

"I've never loved you nor will I ever after that!" Wilbur exclaimed. "And just because you didn't plan all of it doesn't make you any less responsible."

He stalked away from Brandi leaving her in tears. He had to find Kolbie.

He walked along the halls of the school asking girls that walked out of the bathroom if she was in there. All her answers were negative. He sighed and kept walking. His vision slowly lessened in his left eye and he felt his lip swell. He needed water, but he wasn't going to stop until he found Kolbie. He exhaled through his nose and walked out of the school and around the grounds. She still was nowhere to be found. He walked back into the school and looked down a quiet, not as brightly lit hall. He hadn't checked down that hall yet. He didn't think that she would go there. But he checked anyway. As he walked further down the hall, he heard sniffling. The dark haired boy sighed and walked over to the source of the sound. He saw her raven hair first, then her dirtied shirt. He sighed and walked over to her.

"Kolbie?"


	8. Chapter 8

The raven-haired girl snapped her grey eyes up at the sound of her name. She exhaled shakily and looked back down. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Wilbur Robinson just stood up and fought for her. He took multiple punches to the face for her, she, who when he said that he had a crush on her said nothing. She couldn't believe that he did that for her. He had to be the nicest person she'd know since her mother. No one had ever done anything like that for her before, ever. And she's had worse happen to her. She exhaled and looked up at him again. She lowered her eyebrows as if she were trying to figure something out. She wanted to figure out how to word her question, but she couldn't. There was no way that she could word it. Her brow furrowed in concentration.

"Kolbie," Wilbur said to her again. "Are you okay?"

"Why?" She asked, finally deciding on how to word her question.

"Why do I want to know if you are okay?" He asked her slowly. "Do you want me to get someone?"

She shook her head. "No, why did you fight that guy?"

He smirked, "Because I have a crush on you. I told you that this morning." Kolbie shook her head, signaling that his answer would not suffice. Wilbur's expression changed from worried to one of confusion in a millisecond. "Are you serious, Kolbie? Because that's the right thing to do. If some guy is attacking a girl then you fight for her. You don't just stand around and watch." He sighed and sat beside her. "I'm sorry."

Five. "For what, you didn't do anything."

"Brandi told that guy to do that to you. Well not all of it. She told him to kiss you, but he took it too far. Well she took it too far as well, but yeah. I'm sorry."

Kolbie sighed and shook her head. "Is this because she loves you? She is going to these great lengths to make you love her?"

"Yeah, I told her that I didn't and I never will." The raven-haired girl looked over at him. He noticed that her grey eyes held a new expression: shock. He had to question it. "What Kolbie?"

Five. "If she is going through all of this, then she really wants to be with you. Why would you reject that?"

"I could ask you the same question." Her face turned a bright pink and she stood and walked away. The raven-haired girl disappeared in a bathroom as Wilbur called out to her. Her heard water running and paper tearing. Then the raven-haired girl appeared. "Kolbie." She walked over to him and placed the wet paper towel on his lip."Thanks," he mumbled. The girl took another paper towel from her hand and dragged it along the cut that ran from the bottom of his eye to his jaw bone. The cold water caused the boy to shiver. "Look, I didn't mean that…"

Five. "I know," Kolbie said. "I was thinking of a way to respond to it and I believe that I have an answer. I am not rejecting you, per say. I am simply," she paused not knowing what she was doing. She couldn't tell him the real reason, that wouldn't end well for anyone. "I'm simply running away," she finished as she dragged the watered down paper towel down the cut.

He placed his hand on the hand that was on his face. "Well, don't. Don't run away." He made an attempt to lock his gaze with hers but he was unsuccessful. "Kolbie," her eyes flicked down to his as he called her name, "don't." He held her gaze until she looked away and pulled her hand from his.

The raven-haired girl stood and brushed off the back of her jeans. "I'm sorry, Wilbur. I just can't."

"Who is it?" He asked her carefully as she walked away.

Five. "I'm sorry."

"Is there someone else?"

Five and a snort. "No. It's just," she sighed. "A long story."

"I've got time," he told her.

Five. "I don't want to tell." She turned and started to walk away again.

"My mom said that she would love it if you came over for dinner," he called to her. She stopped. "Tonight?"

Five. "I can't. Ever," she replied.

"Why?" He asked her. He'd never tried this had to get a girl. They'd all just sort of come to him in flocks.

Five seconds to compose an honest answer. "My dad won't let me."

"Well then don't tell him. Tell him you made a friend and you are staying with them. I mean, my mom would let you stay over if you needed too."

Five more seconds to compose another truthful answer. "My dad needs me to help him." She sighed and started to leave again.

"Where's the bruises come from?" He shouted at her again. He saw her tense. "You dad didn't…"

Another five seconds to formulate a lie. "No."

"Kolbie," he said softly as he stood and walked towards her. He touched her arm and she flinched away. He rolled up her sleeve and revealed the maze of black and purple bruises on her skin. He winched and touched her back; seeing her flinch he pulled on her upper sleeve and unmasked the purple bruise on her shoulder. The final place he looked was on her lower back where he'd seen the first one. The bruise in question was fading but more surrounded it. He sighed and looked at her. "Did he?" She shook her head. "Kolbie." She shook her head again and closed her grey eyes. A whimper escaped her lips. "Kolbie, damn it, say something." She shook her head again and turned her back to him. Wilbur fought the urge to punch the wall beside him. He touched her waist softly. With a dizzy flash of motion she buried her head in his chest and cried. He wrapped his arms around her loosely and stroked her hair. "How long?" He asked her. Her felt her shrug. "A while?" She nodded. "You should have told me or at least someone."

Her usual five second respond time became longer. "I know."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING MEET THE ROBINSON RELATED!!

**A/N**: Thanks for all the reviews. They make me smile. Keep it up! I LOVE MY READERS!!!

* * *

Wilbur exhaled as he started the hovercraft and waited of Kolbie to make an appearance. Today had not been a good day, at all. Of course, there were few days that were good when Brandi and one of her evil plots were involved. Wilbur was still in a state of disbelief. How could anyone do that to another person? He knew deep down under all of his anger that she honestly hadn't meant to it to go that far, but it did. But that wasn't the only thing that made it a terrible day. He'd found out Kolbie's little secret. How could a father do that to a daughter? How could anyone do that to a girl? And one liked Kolbie at that. Kolbie, who now, went out of her way to avoid people and make sure that people didn't notice her. Kolbie, who, would never hurt anything. How could anyone live with themselves after that? He ran his hand over his face and sighed and he spotted Kolbie. She looked way better than she did when they talked. He reached across the craft and opened her door so she could step in. She looked over at him as she closed the door and muttered thank you. He nodded and started the craft and drove off.

An awkward silence hung in the air between them as Wilbur drove. Kolbie sighed and chanced a look at him. His face was composed, but she could tell that the layer was thin, and under that was anger. She could see it in his eyes. They were black with anger. She looked down at her hands as she clasped and unclasped her hands. "Please do not be mad."

His hands tighten on the wheel and his knuckles grew white. "At you or at him?" He asked her, struggling to keep his voice level and calm.

Five seconds of her thinking. "Both of us."

"I'm not mad at you, Kolbie, you didn't do anything. I upset with him."

Five. "Please don't be," she replied.

"Why?"

"Because he doesn't mean it. He just gets in one of his moods and…" her voice trailed off and she looked out of the window.

Wilbur felt a low growl rumble in his chest as he swerved off the road and slammed the hovercraft to a stop. Kolbie yelped at the sudden jerk of the craft. Without looking at her and through ragged breaths he asked her: "That's all he does, right? He only hits you, right?" Her silence was more than enough of an answer for him. He slammed his hand against the steering wheel. "Damn it, Kolbie. You know that I can't let you go back now, right?"

"I have too…"

"NO!" he roared. "I am NOT going to take you back there. I refuse."

Kolbie exhaled shakily and looked over at him. "I do not have anywhere to go."

"Come and stay with my family," he told her. His voice took a dramatic change from the roar; it was now a soft whisper. She looked away from him. "Kolbie." Her grey eyes looked with his brown orbs. In her eyes, he saw the one expression that didn't fit her at all, distrust. "Please," he begged. "I don't want to go to school one day and you not be there. Please."

She looked away and then her eyes returned to his. "Okay. Okay, I'll stay. But I don't have anything…"

"I have a young aunt, you look about her size," Wilbur told her as he pulled back onto the road. "I have to warn you though. My family is large and tight-knit. But they love people, so you'll be fine."

The raven-haired boy pulled into the driveway and up to the garage. Kolbie looked at the house in awe. She'd never seen a place like this. It was so big and it was nicely kept. There were places like things were she stayed. She ran her fingers through her hair, she suddenly felt like she was out of place. She wanted to jump out of the craft and run home. She'd take the punishment and she'd hate it, but at least she knew that's where she was in place.

As if reading her mind, Wilbur reached over and took her hand in his. "You are gonna be fine. No worries." He flashed her a smile and then rolled his eyes. "CARL! Open the door," He shouted.

"What's the password?" the voice from the opposite side of the door asked.

"Hmm, I think that we've been through this one before, Carl. I'm gonna say 'I don't know that password.' And then you are going to say, 'I made it up when you were gone.' And then I'm gonna say, 'So how am I supposed to know what the password is." And then you are gonna," he stopped as the door opened. "Thank you."

"You know that you don't have to do that every time? " Carl asked as he walked to the craft and leaned against it. Wilbur hopped out and held his hand out to Kolbie, when she took his hand; he pulled her out of the craft and safely to the ground. "And this is?"

"Um, Kolbie," he said as he shot Carl a look that said don't say anything. "Set a place for her at the table?"

"Yes, I will," he nodded. "Pleasure to meet you, Kolbie, I'm Carl," the golden robot told her. He extended a hand to her.

Kolbie took his hand and shook it; she also took her usual five second pause. "The pleasure is mine, I'm sure."

Wilbur shook his head and took Kolbie's hand as he walked away from Karl. "Are my parents home?"

"Yes, they are. You father is in his office and I think that your mother is up there, as well," Carl replied.

"Kay, thanks," Wilbur replied. He led Kolbie to a tube and sighed. "You wanna go up?"

Five, four, three, two, one. "I'll do whatever you need me too."

"Hmm, well I suppose that you are coming with me. Follow," he stepped under the tube and was whisked up. A second later, Kolbie appeared. She took his hand without him holding it out to her and he led her to her father's office door. He knocked twice and waited.

"Come in," his father's voice called.

Wilbur twisted the silver knob on the ebony door and walked in. The ebony theme continued into the office. His desk and cabinets had the same wood. The walls were painted an off white, white. Somehow it matched. The man behind the desk was bent over the ebony desk looking at the stack of papers on it. He was Cornelius Robinson. The Great Inventor. She wasn't a groupie or anything but she did enjoy listening to his story. He was an orphan who went big. She liked that. It was a happy story. The opposite of hers.

"Dad," Wilbur said after a moment. The man looked up and at Kolbie. "This is Kolbie. "

"Nice to meet you, Kolbie," Mr. Robinson said to her.

"She's gonna stay here for a while, is that okay?" He asked his father.

Sitting in a lounge chair unnoticed was his mother. She looked over at her son and the female next to him. "That's fine, sweetie," his mother answered. Her voice startled all three of the other people in the room. She stood and brushed of the back of her skirt. "Kolbie, dear, come with me." His mother walked out of the room and the raven haired female followed her hesitantly.

When the door closed behind Kolbie, Cornelius looked at his son and sighed. "Why does she need to say here?"

Wilbur sighed and looked at his father. "Her father is abusive towards her."

Cornelius allowed his left eyebrow to lift. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "This is bigger than we can handle."

"Dad, she trusts me. Well I think that she does. But she doesn't have anywhere else to go."

"Her mother…"

"She's dead," Wilbur told his father. "Please."

"Well, she can stay. She can stay until someone comes looking for her."

"Thank you."

Wilbur turned to walk out of the room and his father called his name. He turned and looked at him. "Don't get too caught up with her."

Wilbur nodded and exited the office. He sighed and thought as to where his mother would have taken Kolbie. He heard laughter coming from the hallway. It wasn't Kolbie's, he'd never heard her really laugh before, it belonged to Mary-Jane. He walked out into the hall to see her and Kolbie sitting on the stairs talking. Well Kolbie was listening, as usual, and Mary-Jane was talking up a storm. He heard the word animal crackers and he was just so temped to walk away. But the expression on Kolbie's face made him stay. Her guard was down more the usual. She seemed a little more relaxed and calm. He could see it on her face. He saw the wall that she worked so hard to build up, down. He wanted to go and talk to her, but he knew that as soon as he did, a wall would come back up. However, he knew that the wall that he received was thinner than the one that everyone else got. She trusted him more than most people. So he got less of a wall. The raven-haired boy sat down on the floor and watched the exchange happening between his sister and Kolbie.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER:** Okay, so I own nothing Meet The Robinsons related and all that jazz.

**A/N:** So, this chapter is really long. It's about ten pages long on Word, so yeah. I just wanted to get a lot done in this chapter and down that I have they should go back to their normal length. So yeah, have fun with all of the words and stuff.

* * *

After watching his sister and Kolbie for a long while, he decided that he had to talk to her. He had to hear her voice and hear the music in her voice. He had to. The male pushed himself off the ground and walked towards his sister and Kolbie. Mary-Jane saw him first. Her blue eyes lit up when she saw him. She smiled and stumbled over to him. Wilbur leaned over and picked her up.

"Wilbur, Wilbur, look what Kolbie did," the blond shouted excitedly. She held her wrist out to her brother to show him the pen tattoo. It was a heart with a dove inside of it and Mary-Jane written in cursive about the dove. The heart was shaded a light blue and his sisters name was written in a purple color. Wilbur twisted the girls' wrist a little and then looked at Kolbie. "Isn't it pretty?" MJ asked her brother.

Wilbur's eyes never left Kolbie. She was looking down, as she did when someone complimented her or even spoke well about her. Her bangs covered her eyes, so he couldn't even see her expression in her eyes. However, he lips were pressed in a firm line and one of her canine teeth was visible. He exhaled slowly and sighed. He then nodded to answer his sisters' question. "Yes, yes, it is." He tilted her head to the side and placed Mary-Jane on the ground. "I'm sure that mom and dad would love to see it. Go and show them." Mary-Jane nodded and dashed down the stairs. Once he was sure that she was gone he held his hand out to Kolbie. "My sister has taken a liking to you," he told her as she took his hand. She nodded. "Okay. So I'm in charge of showing you the guest room and stuff like that. Is that okay with you?" He'd started to question things with her now. She nodded. "Follow."

She walked along side him, her hand in his and their fingers entwined. She felt her heart pounding in her chest, but it wasn't a bad thing. In fact it was far from it. Kolbie had never felt this way before. She'd never had her heart racing every time that she saw someone, well never in a good way. She'd never found herself at a total loss for words when she was around someone. She'd never felt her face grow warm when someone looked at her. All of this was new. She had never even held hands with a guy before Wilbur. He didn't know it, but he was covering a lot of virgin terrain with her.

Wilbur twisted open the door open and stepped inside. He attempted to drop Kolbie's hand, but she made no move to do the same, so he kept his fingers twisted in hers. He flicked on the lights on and he pulled her in after him. "All right, this is your room." The walls were painted a light brown color with a crème colored accent wall. The accent wall held the bay window and in front of the window sat a large circular bed. The bed was dressed in sky blue sheets. Next to the bed, in a corner, sat a chase lounge, it wore a large pillow the same color as the sheets. The hardwood beneath their feet was maple colored. "You like?" She nodded. "So," he looked at the clock, "we will have dinner in about ten minutes. So I'll leave you here." He turned to leave but realized that Kolbie was still holding his hand. "Yes?"

Her five seconds passed as she spoke quietly. "Can I see your room?"

"Yeah," he replied. He thought for a moment, trying to remember if his room had been cleaned. It had. He walked with her down the hall two doors down and he pushed his down open. He turned on the lights in his bedroom and sighed. Her felt her grasp loosen on his hand, but he didn't let go, so she didn't. His room held a light grey color on the walls and his bed was dressed in dark blue sheets. Painted on his walls, in neat cursive, were quote of musicians. 'You don't need any brains to listen to music.' - Luciano Pavarotti. 'Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing. Thanks for all the joy they're bringing. Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty. What would life be? Without a song or a dance what are we? So I say thank you for the music, for giving it to me.' –ABBA. 'When words fail, Music speaks.' - H.C. Anderson. 'There' nothing you can know that isn't known.' – John Lennon. 'Time you enjoy wasting, was not wasted.' – John Lennon. And there were so many more. His room was set up like the guest room; the bed was in front of the window. However, where the chase lounge was in the guest room, sat a multitude of guitars. Most of them acoustic, however, there were a few electric ones. In front of the guitars were notebooks and pens.

"Wilbur, dinner," his mother called from downstairs.

"We should go," Wilbur whispered in her ear.

Kolbie looked over at him and nodded. She followed him out and he reached behind her and closed his bedroom door. She followed him slowly down the halls. Even through her shoes, she felt the pushiness of the carpet. She'd never been in a house so comfortable, yet alone this big.

Wilbur stopped suddenly. "Okay, what's up? You've only said five words to me." She didn't answer him after her normal five second pause. She only ran her index finger down the cut that ran from his eye to his jaw bone. It had healed rapidly. Wilbur caught her hand and laced his fingers in hers. "It's fine. I went to the nurse for her to heal it, so my parents wouldn't notice." She still didn't speak. She just looked down at their entwined fingers.

Five more seconds passed. "I apologize. I'm just feeling a little overwhelmed, I suppose."

Wilbur rolled his eyes and lightly pulled her toward him. She tripped, clumsily, over her left foot and fell into his chest, as he loosely wrapped his arms around her. She chuckled lightly and smiled. "You'll be fine here. I promise. Nothing is gonna hurt you." He felt Kolbie nod against his chest. "Okay. Now, we have to go to dinner. It is spaghetti night," he laughed. The raven-haired boy kissed the top of the girls' head. "You will be fine."

The two teens walked down the stairs and into the dining room. Kolbie stopped suddenly seeing all of Wilbur's family. Wilbur pulled her arm lightly and sighed. He mouthed that she'd be fine. She must have believed him because she followed him in. They all seemed to look at her. She felt her face grow warm. Wilbur pulled her into the seat between him and his mother. He figured that she would be more comfortable nest to people that she knew. And he was right. She relaxed visibly.

"Robinsons meet Kolbie," Franny announced. "Okay, so I gonna introduce you," his other whispered to Kolbie. "Okay. Bud," Franny pointed to a man with sitting next to Wilbur's' father. He wore his clothes backwards and was smiling at her. Not in a creepy way, just like an old guy smiling at you kind of way. Kolbie flashed him a smile in return. His grey hair was pointed at the side of his head, like devil horns. He wore large glasses that made his eyes large. From what she could see, he wore a purple sweater. "Fritz," she pointed to a man with a piece of brown hair pointed up at the front of his head. On his hand was a…. puppet? He looked stressed and worried. Fritz had a bald circle and then hair on the lower part of his skull. She shook her head and nodded to the man. "Joe." Joe was a very obese man. He sat at the other end of the table and was lying back in a chair. He too had a piece of hair pointed at the top of his head. However, unlike Fritz, he had hair. "Petunia," Franny said, pointing to the puppet clad in a green dress. Her hair was red and her eyelashes were purple. Unsure, how to acknowledge her, Kolbie nodded. "She's married to Fritz. Tallulah," A red head smiled at her. This lady was dressed in a dress that was black on the right and white on the left and she wore a hat that looked like a mass of buildings. "Lazlo," the red head male nodded to her. His head was covered by a white helmet with a yellow line down the middle and a propeller on the top. His body was covered by a green shirt and the shirt was covered by a white blazer with a purple belt and a purple mask covered his eyes. "Billie," a tiny curly haired brunette smiled at her. She was clad in a teal dress. "And Lucille," the gray haired woman smiled at her. Her hair had a slight pink-ish purple tint to it. She was very pretty and she had a lovely smile. "And that is Frankie." Franny pointed upwards at the chandler to the green frog in a tuxedo. He winked at her. "And that's everyone."

"Alright, dinner is served," Carl said. As he spoke, a multitude of little Carl's started to run about the table, carrying plates of spaghetti.

"Mum, where's Art?" Wilbur asked.

"He's out delivering pizza," Franny replied. "It's a busy night."

Kolbie twisted her fork in her pasta and watched the family. She'd never seen a family like this. It was foreign to her. It was like a scene from a movie. They were so functional and perfect. A smile tugged at her lips as Bud attempted to eat a forkful of the pasta in his magic marker drawn mouth. She looked at Wilbur from the corner of her eye and saw him looking at her too. She felt her face heat up and she looked down quickly. She head Wilbur laugh and she rolled her eyes.

"Art! You weren't supposed to be here!" Franny exclaimed as her brother walked in. He was dressed in a superhero outfit; the colors were red and white. And in the center of his chest was an 'R' in a gold circle. "Art, this is Kolbie." Another man followed Art. "Oh, and this is Gaston," Franny announced to her sons' friend. He was dressed in a black and red jumpsuit and had a large cone shaped hat on his head. Kolbie tilted her head in confusion and heard Wilbur laugh at her. She looked at him from the corner of her eye and pouted. "Kolbie, Gaston, Gaston, Kolbie."

"Pleasure to meet you," Art said. He grabbed plate of spaghetti and walked over to the seat by Lucille.

"Nice to meet you," Gaston echoed.

Dinner passed without any problems. In the back of Wilbur's mind, he wondered if his mother had told the family not to do anything stupid today while they were at dinner. Halfway through dinner he'd slipped his hand under the table and found hers waiting for his. A small smile played on her lips. He twisted his pasta with one hand and held her hand with the other. He was content with this. If she couldn't admit that she had feelings for him, which she obviously did, he could live with this. The little things that she did that she hadn't done previously, like eye contact, no matter how short it was, her smiling, and the other tiny, minuscule things, let him know. Apple pie and ice cream was for dessert. Wilbur was worried. Apple pie and ice cream was a messy food in their house. Wilbur prayed that it would be clean tonight.

However, his prayers were unanswered. While Joe was reaching for his plate he flipped it over. The ice cream flew at Lazlo and landed on his face. Lazlo flipped his ice cream at Fritz but it landed on Petunia. Fritz's ice cream landed on Billie. Billie placed her ice cream on a toy train and set it flying at Tallulah. After letting out a shrill scream she tossed hers' at Franny, but it landed on Wilbur. Soon every ones ice cream was in play, except Kolbie's. But Wilbur changed that by rubbing his on her nose. She squeaked and tossed hers' at him, he dodged it and it landed on his father. Kolbie shrugged and hid behind Wilbur as Cornelius through his at her. Once the ice cream melted and there was no more apple pie the family left the table. Wilbur pulled his ice cream covered friend up and pulled her upstairs.

He laughed and hugged her lightly. "Your hair smells like vanilla," he told her.

She waited her usual five seconds before responding. "Is that a compliment?"

"No, because I am more of a chocolate man," he said playfully. He looked at the clock and sighed. "Anyways, I'd better go. It's late."

Her usual five seconds passed. "It's seven thirty."

"Ah, you can tell time," he said. "But um, I'm gonna go and get rid of the vanilla smell off. You should too. There's a shower in your room and Tallulah and Billie have left you some stuff in the drawers. I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed the top of her head and laughed. "You have an apple in your hair. Come here," he said. He pulled the baked apple from her hair and smiled. "Got it," he placed the apple in his pocket and sighed. "Okay. Good night, Kolbie," he told her before kissing her check. She sighed as he pulled out of their hug and opened her bedroom door. "And you said the chivalry was dead," he called to her as he walked down the hall towards his bedroom. She shook her head and walked into her room.

* * *

Wilbur was unable to sleep. He'd left Kolbie and taken a shower. Then he'd done his homework. While he was doing his homework he wondered if Kolbie was doing hers also. He looked at the time again finding that it was nine. Wilbur sighed as e grabbed a shirt from his bed and pulled it over his head. He then walked out of his bedroom, down the hall, around the corner and to his sisters' bedroom. He knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in," his sister called.

Wilbur rolled his eye and walked into the room. He looked at his sister, who was curled up under her covers. He sat down on her bed and the flopped back down next to her. "So," he asked her. "No stories for me?"

"I already told Kolbie," she yawned.

"Did you really," he asked her.

"Yeah, she's a good listener," his sister replied.

"But I want to hear the story," Wilbur whined playfully.

"God, okay. So this guy pushed me a recess, so I hit him and shoved him off a swing," she said.

"Wait, a guy pushed you?"

"Yeah, but it is okay. Kolbie said that if it happened again to tell you. She said that you would be able to handle it."

"Did she?" Wilbur asked.

"Yeah, she said lots of nice things about you. She said that you're smart and funny."

"Really," he said. He was surprised that she would even say that about him.

"Oh, yeah, you were supposed to know that. Never mind," the blond said.

Wilbur pulled her ribbon out of her hair and sighed. "All right, you have to go to sleep."

"It's Friday," she whined.

"I don't make the rules. I only enforce them," Wilbur told her. He pushed himself off her bed and smiled. He kissed her check. "I love you, MJ," he told her as he dropped the ribbon on her dresser.

"I love you, too, Wilbur," she replied. "Hey, read me a story."

Wilbur laughed. "Okay. I will. Which one would you like to hear?"

"_The Frog Prince_," she said.

"All right," he said slowly as he plucked it from the shelf. He lay back down on his sisters' bed and sighed. "Okay here we go _The Frog Prince_ by the Brothers' Grimm. One fine evening a young princess put on her bonnet and clogs, and went out to take a walk by herself in a wood; and when she came to a cool spring of water with a rose in the middle of it, she sat herself down to rest a while. Now she had a golden ball in her hand, which was her favorite plaything; and she, was always tossing it up into the air, and catching it again as it fell."

"After a time she threw it up so high that she missed catching it as it fell; and the ball bounced away, and rolled along on the ground, until at last it fell down into the spring. The princess looked into the spring after her ball, but it was very deep, so deep that she could not see the bottom of it. She began to cry, and said, ''Alas! If I could only get my ball again, I would give all my fine clothes and jewels, and everything that I have in the world'."

"Whilst she was speaking, a frog put its head out of the water, and said, 'Princess, why do you weep so bitterly?'"

"'Alas!' said she, 'what can you do for me, you nasty frog? My golden ball has fallen into the spring.'"

" The frog said, 'I do not want your pearls, and jewels, and fine clothes; but if you will love me, and let me live with you and eat from off your golden plate, and sleep on your bed, I will bring you your ball again.'"

"'What nonsense,' thought the princess, 'this silly frog is talking? He can never even get out of the spring to visit me, though he may be able to get my ball for me, and therefore I will tell him he shall have what he asks.' So she said to the frog, 'Well, if you will bring me my ball, I will do all you ask.' Then the frog put his head down, and dived deep under the water; and after a little while he came up again, with the ball in his mouth, and threw it on the edge of the spring. As soon as the young princess saw her ball, she ran to pick it up; and she was so overjoyed to have it in her hand again, that she never thought of the frog, but ran home with it as fast as she could."

"She lied to him," MJ said though a yawn.

"Yeah, she did. And you say that every time that we read this story." Wilbur closed the book.

"No, keep reading," she told him.

"You are about to fall asleep," he told her.

"No, keep going 'til the end, even if I do fall asleep."

Wilbur sighed and opened the book before continuing: "The frog called after her, 'Stay, princess, and take me with you as you said,' But she did not stop to hear a word."

"The next day, just as the princess had sat down to dinner, she heard a strange noise - tap, tap - plash, plash - as if something was coming up the marble staircase, and soon afterwards there was a gentle knock at the door, and a little voice cried out and said: 'Open the door, my princess dear, Open the door to thy true love here! And mind the words that thou and I said by the fountain cool, in the greenwood shade.'"

"Then the princess ran to the door and opened it, and there she saw the frog, which she had quite forgotten. At this sight she was sadly frightened, and shutting the door as fast as she could came back to her seat."

"The king, her father, seeing that something had frightened her, asked her what the matter was. 'There is a nasty frog,' said she, 'at the door that lifted my ball for me out of the spring this morning. I told him that he should live with me here, thinking that he could never get out of the spring; but there he is at the door, and he wants to come in.'"

"While she was speaking the frog knocked again at the door, and said: 'Open the door, my princess dear, Open the door to thy true love here! And mind the words that thou and I said by the fountain cool, in the greenwood shade.'"

"Then the king said to the young princess, 'As you have given your word you must keep it; so go and let him in.' She did so, and the frog hopped into the room, and then straight on - tap, tap - plash, plash - from the bottom of the room to the top, till he came up close to the table where the princess sat."

"'Pray lift me upon chair,' said he to the princess, 'and let me sit next to you.' As soon as she had done this, the frog said, 'Put your plate nearer to me that I may eat out of it.'"

"This she did, and when he had eaten as much as he could, he said, 'Now I am tired; carry me upstairs, and put me into your bed.' And the princess, though very unwilling, took him up in her hand, and put him upon the pillow of her own bed, where he slept all night long."

"As soon as it was light the frog jumped up, hopped downstairs, and went out of the house. 'Now, then,' thought the princess, 'at last he is gone, and I shall be troubled with him no more.' But she was mistaken; for when night came again she heard the same tapping at the door; and the frog came once more, and said: 'Open the door, my princess dear, Open the door to thy true love here! And mind the words that thou and I said by the fountain cool, in the greenwood shade.'"

"And when the princess opened the door the frog came in, and slept upon her pillow as before, till the morning broke. And the third night he did the same. But when the princess awoke on the following morning she was astonished to see, instead of the frog, a handsome prince, gazing on her with the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen and standing at the head of her bed."

"He told her that he had been enchanted by a spiteful fairy, which had changed him into a frog; and that he had been fated so to abide till some princess should take him out of the spring, and let him eat from her plate, and sleep upon her bed for three nights."

"'You,' said the prince, 'have broken his cruel charm, and now I have nothing to wish for but that you should go with me into my father's kingdom, where I will marry you, and love you as long as you live.'"

"The young princess, you may be sure, was not long in saying 'Yes' to all this; and as they spoke a brightly colored coach drove up, with eight beautiful horses, decked with plumes of feathers and a golden harness; and behind the coach rode the prince's servant, faithful Heinrich, who had bewailed the misfortunes of his dear master during his enchantment so long and so bitterly, that his heart had well-nigh burst."

"They then took leave of the king, and got into the coach with eight horses, and all set out, full of joy and merriment, for the prince's kingdom, which they reached safely; and there they lived happily a great many years."

Wilbur closed the book and rolled of off his sisters' bed. He placed the book on the pillow next to her and then he left the room.

* * *

Wilbur rolled over and sighed. He looked at the clock and then rolled back over. It was nearing midnight and he was not able to sleep. He'd played his guitar, which usually calmed him down, but not tonight. Tonight he was suffering from insomnia. He lay in the darkness of his bedroom looking out of the window. He'd switched his position and now he was laying with his head at the foot of his bed and his feet at the head. He sighed as stared at the full moon. A sudden soft cry startled him. His mind immediately fell on his sister. But he realizes that she was too far away from her room to hear her. The then cast it off as a trick of the mind. He closed his eyes but he heard it again. He slapped himself mentally, it was Kolbie. Why hadn't he thought about her first?

He rolled off his bed and ran out of his room, not bothering to put on his shirt. He then ran into her room, not knocking either. In the darkness of her room he could see her curled up in a small ball and she was shaking. He knew that she was asleep and he turned on the lights, but dimmed them so that he could see her. Her cries then turned to soft strangled screams. What was going on? He panicked and walked over to her bed quickly. He reached over and touched her shoulder lightly. "Kolbie," he said softly, trying not to startle her. But she continued to shake like a leaf. "Kolbie," he said louder as she pushed her shoulder. There was no positive change. He then noticed that her hair was stuck to her forehead. He had to wake her up. "KOLBIE!" he exclaimed. She gasped as she sat up. She brushed her bangs from her forehead. Her heart raced in her chest. Her breath was short and coming in gasps. Wilbur reached out and touched her back. She flinched away and leaned away from him. She whimpered. He sighed and looked at her. She was still shaking. "KC," he whispered to her. She looked at him her eyes were dark and he couldn't read them at all. He hated that. He reached his hand out to her and she crawled away from him.

Something in Wilbur's brain clicked: her father. He sighed and sat in the chase lounge and watched her. He hoped that the distance would calm her. She continued to shake and whimper. "Kolbie," he tried again. Her grey eyes were a little less dark, but still unreadable. "Kolbie, it's okay. Kolbie, I promise that I won't hurt you. I promise that no one will." She exhaled slowly and stopped her whimpering. However, she continued to shake. He stood up and walked over to her again. He held his and out to her. She took his hand and he sighed. He pulled her towards him. "Can I take you to my room?" He asked her. She nodded. He lightly pulled her off the bed and out of the room. Her hand shook as they walked into his room. Wilbur took her to his bed and sat her down. He then took a guitar from the corner. He sat on the floor and strummed random stings as he watched her. She pulled her knees to her chest and sighed. Her shaking had subsided. "So you okay now?" He asked her not stopping his strumming.

Her five seconds passed. "Yes, I am okay." She looked out of the window and sighed. "Wilbur," she said, not looking at him. He looked at her, but continued to strum. "I lied to you."

"Did you?" he asked her.

"Yes, I lied about my mother," she told him, still avoiding eye contact.

"Would you like to tell the truth?" he asked.

"When I was nine, my mother didn't just die. My mother killed herself," she told him. She ran her fingers through her hair. "There was so much blood. She slit her throat with a butch knife. He was yelling at her. She'd told him that she was going to leave. She wanted better for us, for her and me. She wanted to file for divorce. When she told him, he freaked. She had our bags packed. We were going to leave the next day. He was so mad. He told her that she had to say, or he'd kill her. She wanted to leave so badly. She had our stuff and she was preparing to leave and it just turned bad. There was more yelling and shattering glass and she was screaming. He was hitting her; beating her. And she was taking it. I'd gotten so good a zoning the sounds out and but not that night. I saw it all and I heard it all. She told him that she'd die before she let me suffer anymore. He told her, that was her choice. She stormed into the kitchen and grabbed a knife. She was screaming too. She'd never screamed before. I was hiding, behind the sofa. That's where I hid. And then I heard him shouting, 'Move the knife Ava. Don't do this'. He grabbed me and pulled me from behind the sofa and held my arms to my side. He said," she sniffled. It wasn't until then that he realized that she was crying. He stood and walked over to sit next to her. He stopped and she nodded, saying that it was okay from his to sit next to her. "He said, 'If you do that, then I'll kill her. Then she said, 'At least we would be together without you'. I think that it's only reason that I'm alive now. He doesn't want us together. She flashed me this look. I'm not sure what it was. It was like between sorry and 'I'm-finally-happy'. And she was gone and all that was left was blood. There was blood and a crying nine-year-old with nowhere to turn."

Wilbur pulled her into and loose hug. He rubbed her back lightly. Her tears hit his chest and he sighed. He ran his fingers through her raven hair before speaking. "Am I allowed to say, I'm sorry?"

She let out a strangled laugh and shook her head. "No."

"Okay, I won't," he kissed the top of her head.

She exhaled slowly. "You know, I think that I am done running," she told him.

"Are you now?" he asked.

Her five seconds passed. "Now all you have to do is catch up."

He laughed. "No worries, I will."

Her five seconds passed. However, it seemed shorted. "So you gonna play for me?"

"Do you want me too?" He asked her. She nodded. "Then yeah, I'd love too," Wilbur walked over to his guitar and grabbed it. As he started to sit on the chase lounge, he spotted Kolbie shaking her head. He allowed her right eyebrow to lift. He also noticed that she was lying down. Her black bang was covering her right eye. She looked stunning and she didn't even know it. She had no clue and it hurt him for her not to know. "Are you having a problem, Miss. Charles?"

She nodded. "You can come over here. I don't mind."

"Oh, so does that mean that you trust me?" He asked her as he walked towards his bed and sat down.

"Yes," was her immediate answer. There was no pause, no thinking. The immediate answer started him. He looked over at her and she laughed and a faint blush graced her cheeks. "I apologize. I didn't mean to startle you."

"No," he said as he reached out to touch her cheek. She didn't flinch away and he sighed. Maybe she was really done running. He pulled his hand from her cheek and strummed the guitar. "Don't be. I was just becoming more used to the pauses."

"Well, now you have to get un-used to them," she told him playfully.

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "I suppose that I will. So do you have any requests?" He asked her. She shook her head as she brushed her bangs from over her eye. She tossed him a crooked smile. "So I can play anything that I want?" She nodded. "All right," he muttered.

Wilbur let his mind wonder as he strummed. He fell into a Beatles song again. He shook his head. _Hey Jude_ was the tune that he strummed tonight. It only took a moment for him to notice that Kolbie had started to hum along with the chords. He smiled to himself and looked at her from the corner of his eye. He left her finish off the song, she seemed to be enjoying it. This was the first time that he'd seen her happy, or at least content. He started to strum out another song,_ Strawberry Fields;_ he figured that she would hum along to this one as well. However, she didn't. The raven-haired male looked down to see that her grey eyes were closed and she had a fistful of his comforter. He sighed with a slight smile on his lips as he walked over to place the guitar on the stand. He then turned back to Kolbie. He gently pulled the comforter from her fist and picked her up. He pulled the covers back and dropped her, lightly, onto the bed. As he turned away from her to go to the chase lounge, he felt her hand grasp his.

"What?" he asked her softly.

"Stay," she muttered. He looked down at her. One of her grey eyes was open. She looked so innocent.

"Alright," he told her. Wilbur slid into his bed next to her, dropping her hand. "Tell me if you want me to go," he mumbled into her ear.

She shook her head before speaking, "I don't want you to go."

Wilbur sighed as he loosely draped his arm across her. She leaned her head against his bare chest lightly. He stroked her raven hair as she drifted off. He heard her breathing slow and become light. He sighed. He knew now that he might be able to sleep. He kissed the top of her head and found her hand holding his. He smiled, she was never that far ahead of him in the race, if he was this close to catching up with her.


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHORS NOTE: **Sorry this post took so long. My computer defiantly deleted it. So I had to rewrite it. But it's all good. So yeah, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Kolbie exhaled heavily as she rolled over on her back. She brushed her bang from her eyes and blinked. She sat up and looked around, confused. She had no idea where she was. She looked at the grey paint and the quotes on the wall. The events of the previous night flooded back to her. She felt a smirk tugging on her lips. She brushed her hair from her eyes and pulled the comforter to her chest.

"Morning, love," Wilbur said as he walked into the room. He left the door cracked behind him and leaned on the wall beside the door. Her lifted an eyebrow at her and smirked. "Sleep well?" he asked her.

"I did," she responded. She leaned forward and pointed her toes under the comforter. The raven-haired female tilted her head to the side. "And you?" she questioned.

"I," he sighed. "I did sleep after you went to sleep."

"And you couldn't sleep before that," she asked him. He shook his head. "Was there anything on your mind?"

"You," he told her.

Kolbie inhaled and exhaled slowly, before rolling her eyes. "Was there anything else on your mind?"

He smirked and shook his head. He walked over and flopped down on the bed, bouncing her. She shot him a look and sighed. "I brought you breakfast," he told her pointing to the tray beside the bed. "The family was disappointed that you weren't there. They all seem to like you. Especially, Mary-Jane, she was very upset that you weren't there. She even walked up here to wake you up. But I stopped her. I was like a ninja," Wilbur lay on his back and swept his arms around above him like a ninja, causing Kolbie to laugh. She reached down and grabbed a half of the grapefruit. She peeled it and shook her head. She then took a spoon and poked it. The juice squirted out on to the both of them. Wilbur jumped and fell of the bed, in surprise. "Geez, Kolbie," he exclaimed.

She laughed. "I apologize." She chewed on her lip and smiled at him.

"It's okay," he told her as he lay on his back on his bed.

Kolbie poked at her half of grapefruit and ate most of it before she sat it down on the tray and laid her head on his stomach. "You know that you would make a terrible pillow?"

He laughed. "I apologize."

"No, it's fine. I suppose that I could get used to it," she was lying on her back and listened. "I can hear your heart. Nervous," she questioned.

"No," he replied.

"Are you lying?"

"No, I am not, Kolbie."

"You heart rate doesn't lie."

"I'm not nervous," he told her again. His fingers slipped into her hair.

"Explain," she demanded.

"I'm excited. Maybe a little anxious, but not nervous," he replied running his fingers through her hair.

"Excited," she said, her voice rising at the end signaling that it was a question.

"I get to spend an entire day with you. And, as an extra bonus, I don't have to wait five seconds for you to respond. Life is good, Kolbie."

Kolbie laughed and rolled over. She propped herself up on her elbows and smirked. "Ah, what are we going to do?"

"Whatever you would like to do," he said to her.

He'd picked up on her eloquent way of speech. Girls liked guys that were like them. However, it wasn't until the previous night that he realized that he would never be able to completely relate to her. He'd never been abused. He'd never been raped. He'd never gone home with the fear of not being alive the next day. He was always safe and sheltered and he never had to worry about things like that. So he tried to relate to her with her way of speaking.

"Okay, well, first, I'm going to take a shower and I'll be back. Then we can plan from there," she told him. "Do we have a deal?"

"We have a deal, Miss. Charles," he replied.

Kolbie smiled and pushed herself off the bed. She ran her fingers through her hair as she walked out of the door. "One hour," she told him as she left.

Wilbur sighed and walked out of his bedroom. He had to talk to his father. He needed to tell someone about her and he trusted his father the most. He walked up the stairs, not wanting to take the tube, he wanted time to think. He had to word everything properly and he had to make sure that the story was correct. He huffed and reached out to open the door of his father's inventing office. He looked about the office and out of the large windows. He watched the sun as he walked over to the blue mess of on the floor.

"Are you still blowing this thing up, dad?" He asked his father.

Cornelius turned around as he wiped the blue goo out of his blond spiky hair. "I'm sure that's not what you are up here for. What do you want to talk about?"

"Kolbie," he said.

His father walked over to the desk and sat down in his chair. He made himself comfortable; he knew that he would be listening for a while. "Alright, I have all day."

"She has nowhere else to go. She's all alone here, okay? Her father's abusive manner pushed her mother to suicide as Kolbie watched. Kolbie was crying in her sleep last night. She needs somewhere to go. She needs a place to say. We can't send her back home."

"We can't keep her without proof."

"She's covered in bruises," he told his father.

"There's no proof."

"Damnit," Wilbur exclaimed as his hit his hand on the desk. "Are you kidding?"

"Wilbur,"

"No, there's proof. Why would she lie?"

"Because she was told too," the blond haired man said calmly.

"No, she wouldn't," Wilbur said slowly.

"Wilbur, supposing that this is true, what are we going to do about it?" He asked.

"I don't know," his son replied. "I hadn't thought that far."

"We would have to turn her in to the police. They would have to search her house and question her father. We would be charged with kidnapping."

"She could die if we send her back," Wilbur stressed.

"I understand your concern and I believe you."

"You are the most influential man in the world. You can fix this."

"I can't. Not without the proof."

"Okay," Wilbur said. He rolled his eyes and left his father behind him.

"Hey, you," Kolbie said from her stop in his bed. She'd showered and dressed in jeans and a tank top. He could see the fading bruises on her arm and he clenched his fist. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied as he approached her.

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and sighed. "Okay, you ready?"

"For what?" she questioned.

"Our fun day, duh, Kolbie, keep up," Wilbur told her. "But, I want to take you to my dad's lab really fast. I have something to tell him."

"Um, okay," Kolbie's voice was hesitant.

"No worries. It will only take like a second, promise."

Kolbie followed slowly. She was slightly confused. There was something that she didn't like about his voice. The way that it sounded was off. He sounded like he was planning. She didn't like it, not on bit. She brushed her dark hair from her eyes and frowned. She walked until she came to the door that Wilbur had just recently exited. "What are we doing up here? I don't think that your father will like it too much."

"It doesn't matter. Just come on. Dad," he shouted as he walked into the lab.

He pointy haired father was in the same place that he left him. Only he was looking at some papers. He looked up when he heard his son calling him. He looked and saw Kolbie beside him. Cornelius'' eyes widen slightly as he saw firsthand the amount of damage that had been done to the young girls' flesh. Even though the bruises were fading, there were still very prominent. They covered her arms, tangling within themselves, becoming a maze. The bruise started to disappear towards her wrist but there were still a few on her hands. He looked at her grey eyes and saw a light ring, a fading bruise on her eye, that wasn't bad enough to be a black eye. He wanted her look down. She seemed aware of what he was doing and the elder Robinson stopped. "I see," he muttered to himself. "What can I do for you?"

"Can we use the protectosphere?" Wilbur asked.

"Yes, go ahead. I think that you will enjoy it, Kolbie. Although, it was not originally built for play," Wilbur's father shot his son a look. "Have fun."

"We will," Wilbur replied as he turned Kolbie around softly. Wilbur looked at his father and nodded before mouthing, "What now?" He watched his father shrug and wave him away.

"What's the protectosphere?" Kolbie asked pulling Wilbur back to the present.

"It's a fun bubble," he told her. "You'll like it come on."

Wilbur pulled the female down the stairs and out of the house. He couldn't wait to get her in one of the bubbles. She was going to love it. Well, she might. He was pretty sure that she would but then again. He shook the doubt from his head and stopped at a large silver arch in the backyard. The large arch had a small control panel on the left side and inside was a bubble wand.

"Is this the protectosphere?" Kolbie asked.

"It is. Would you like to know how it works?" He asked her. He knew that she was curious about things like that. He watched her nod and he exhaled. "Alright, so the bubble wand makes a bubble that can only be destroyed by a needle at the end of this course. And that's it. You run in the bubble and then you get to the end and you pop. It's fun."

"Safe?" She asked him.

"Fun and safe; I'll go first if you want," he replied. She shook her head. "Okay," he pushed her under the arch and then pressed the blue button on the panel. The bubble wand moved above her and rapidly enclosed her inside of a bubble. She looked over at him and he pushed her bubble and mouth "Go." She shook her head. Wilbur sighed and pushed her bubble backwards on to the nail that would pop the bubble. He then pushed the blue button again and then ran into the direct line of the bubble wand, pulling Kolbie with him. Once they were both enclosed in the bubble he smiled. "Better?" he asked.

"So what do we do?" she asked him.

"We run," he replied a smile played on his lips. "Ready?" he asked her. She nodded. "On three, okay. One, two, three," he counted as he pushed on the front of the bubble.

Kolbie followed his lead. They ran inside of the clear liquid bubble, left, right, left, right. At first it took a little work to get the bubble going. It was surprisingly hard to push, but after they hit the first hill it was easy. The first hill gave them speed. They raced down the hill and then around a sharp turn. Wilbur heard an oddly familiar sound, Kolbie's laugh, but he'd only heard it a few times before, and yet it was so familiar. He chanced a look at her. A smile, a true smile, played on her lips. She was having fun. She was enjoying herself. He smiled. He was glad that she was happy. Another sharp turn on the track caused Kolbie to stumble and almost lose her footing, Wilbur placed his hand on her lower back to keep her from falling. Then the final turn caused them both to lose their footing and fall in the spinning bubble. Then suddenly Wilbur's back was on the ground and Kolbie was lying on top of him.

"Are you okay?" he asked her. She laughed. "Well, I'll take that as a yes."

"Can we do it again?" she asked.

"No." He reached up and plucked a few pieces of grass from her hair. "Wait," he pulled a few more out. "Okay."

He kissed her forehead, "Let me up."

The ebony hair girl shook her head.

"No?" Wilbur asked his voice was curious.

"No," she clarified.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because," was she reason.

"No reason?" he asked again he was being to feel like her in a way, asking all sort of questions.

Wilbur placed his hands on her side gently; he'd memorized every bruise on her fair skin, and pushed her off of him gently. He sat her on the ground softly. He then sat up and sighed.

"That wasn't fair," she told him. A small pout graced her pink lips.

"I apologize."

He looked upwards toward the sky and sighed. He felt Kolbie place her head on his chest and exhaled. He wrapped his arm around her loosely and sighed. They remained like that in silence as Wilbur watched the clouds and Kolbie picked blades of grass from the dirt. He ran his fingers though her hair slowly and sighed. She huffed.

"What?" he asked.

"Hmmm," she hummed as she thought. "I think that I have a crush on you," she said slowly.

Wilbur looked down at her and smiled. "Is that so?" he asked her. She nodded. "And what do you plan on doing about this crush that you have on me?"

"Nothing," she replied.

Wilbur pushed her petite figure away from him, to get a better look at her grey eyes, and tilted his head to the side. This girl was a mystery. He was never going to understand her. When he admitted that he had a crush on her, then she ran away. She wanted to have nothing to do with it. Now when she admits that she has a crush on him, she still wants to do nothing about it. He rolled his eyes and looked away from her. Then it hit him. She wasn't going to do anything about it. It had taken all of what she had to admit that she liked him.

"Well, can I do something about it?" he asked her calmly.

Kolbie seemed lost in thought, but she nodded. He hoped that she'd heard him, so the actions that followed weren't too surprising.

Wilbur leaned towards her and kissed her cheek. He hesitated as he touched the opposite side of her face. She turned willingly, he saw that she grey eyes were distant, and he placed a kiss on the corner of her mouth. She exhaled shakily and Wilbur pulled back slightly. He didn't want to scare her. He leaned back towards her and pressed his lips to the corner of her mouth again. She looked down and he lifted her chin with his thumb. She pulled away from him again.

He sighed. "Kolbie," he called to her. He knew the sound of her name would get her attention. He had it all planned out. All she had to do was look and she did.

He pressed his lips to hers gently; he felt her body tense as she tried to accept this. He ran his fingers though her hair and he felt her relax into the kiss. He smirked as his lips moved against hers. Wilbur removed his hand from her ebony hair and twisted his fingers with hers, to comfort her. His heart raced in his chest as her lips caressed his. There were butterflies in his stomach. He felt dizzy. And he liked it. He'd only felt like this once, his first kiss. He liked how she made him feel. He'd never felt like this when he kissed Brandi. It was kind of blank and emotionless on his part. It felt like he was kissing some random, nameless girl. However, when he was kissing Kolbie, he felt like he was kissing someone ad he liked it.

Wilbur pulled away from their first kiss, breathless. He noticed that Kolbie too, was breathless. She looked down and then buried her face in his chest. He kissed her hair and smiled. He loosely wrapped one arm around her waist. He smiled as he felt Kolbie sigh.

"That's wasn't so bad was it?" he asked her playfully.

She snorted. "It wasn't."

"Good," he said. "So, can I?"

Kolbie lifted her head from his chest and tilted her head to the side. ''I beg your pardon?"

"I'm sorry; may I?" he asked again. He leaned towards her.

"You may."


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Okay, so I'm trying to deiced if I should have a little lemon-ish scene between these two or not. I have a few friends that say that I should, but you know, I'm not sure. So as my readers, I'm asking your opinion. If you vote no, and I get more yeses, don't ditch the story, I'll just tell you at the top of the chapter that it's the lemon chapter and then that's that. You don't have to read it unless you wanna. =) So yeah just post it in your review. Thanks and enjoy.

* * *

Kolbie exhaled as she lay on Wilbur's bed. The teen had never felt like this before. Well, she had, but it was so long ago that she had forgotten what it felt like. A little bubble formed in her stomach and a fluttering feeling soon joined the bubble whenever she looked at him. She closed her eyes and tried to think of something else; anything but him. The ebony haired girl was unsuccessful. She rolled over onto her side and laid her head on Wilbur's chest. She enjoyed the sound of his light breathing and the feeling of his chest rising and falling under her head. However, her favorite thing was the sound of his heart beating. It was a comforting sound. She never heard that with her father. Kolbie didn't think that he had a heart at all. His daughter had run away a week and a half ago and he hadn't even sent out a flyer. Some parent he was. But then again, she knew that he wasn't a great one to begin with.

Even in his sleep Wilbur sensed that Kolbie's body was close to him. He felt a small smile tug on his lips. He liked the closeness of her body. It comforted him. Ever since her first night at his house a week and a half ago, he felt like she could just slip away without him evening knowing it. The girl seemed so unstable, so unsure. He wanted to be there to protect her, to catch her before she fell. He exhaled slowly, careful not to disturb her. The male opened one brown eye, hoping that she wasn't looking at him and thankfully she wasn't, to look at her. He saw that she wasn't asleep. Her body was too tense for her to be asleep.

"I know you're awake," she muttered into the fabric of his shirt. As Wilbur chuckled, the ebony haired girl felt it rumble in his chest.

"How could you tell?" he asked her.

"Your breathing changed."

"Of course, I'll be sure to work on that."

The two fell into a comfortable silence. Before Kolbie, Wilbur would have never thought that he would be able to go so long without talking. It was something that seemed impossible. However, now he could. He could go hours without speaking or wanting to do so. When he was with Kolbie, he didn't feel the need to speak. He liked it and his parents didn't hate the new silent him either. However, it wasn't just the fact that he didn't have to talk that changed. He changed. Wilbur thought about things more. His vocabulary and usage of words improved. He was changing for the better.

"What are you thinking?" Kolbie asked him.

"Nothing," he replied honestly. His mind had gone empty for the moment. "What are you thinking about?"

"My father," Kolbie answered.

"Why?" the male asked her.

"Wondering why he hasn't come to get me," she ignored the sudden spike in his heart rate.

"Why?" Wilbur tapped her back and sat up. Kolbie brushed her dark hair from her eyes and exhaled. "Why?"

"Isn't that was a parent is supposed to do when they lose a child?"

"A parent that cares would do that if they lost a child," Wilbur clarified.

"Like your parents would do for you?" she questioned quietly.

"And like they would do for you too," Wilbur told her. "They'd take look for you too if you disappeared. They care about you."

The girl looked away from him; "I don't know…" she started before Wilbur cut her off.

"You don't have to know. I know. I know that they would look for you if you were missing. I know they would and I know that I would," Wilbur told her honestly.

She continued to look away from him and Wilbur sighed. Her pressed his thumb to her face and turned her eyes to his. Her light grey eyes burned with unshed tears. She'd been holding it back for so long. The things that she'd told her about how she was treated made him cry. When she fell asleep he held her close, and as he listened to her soft breathing, he cried for her. Her light eyes also burned with unvoiced emotion. Terror was prominent in her eyes. It appeared every time that they two even mentioned her father. It was as if she felt like mentioning him was going to hurt her. If she talked about him, he'd appear and take her away. But she didn't know that he wouldn't let him take her back. Not without a fight he wouldn't. The fear and terror that she felt when her father was mentioned radiated from her body. Wilbur felt afraid, but she couldn't know that.

Kolbie looked away again. "Kolbie, you know that you can stay here, right?" he asked her slowly.

Her ear lifted slightly letting him know that she'd heard him. She shook her head. "I don't know if I can," Kolbie replied as she stood and walked away from his bed.

Wilbur was up in a flash, he took one of her wrist and pulled her towards him, all of his motions were very swift and the pulling was gentle. He never wanted to hurt her or startle her. So he was always gentle with her. He treated her as if she were fragile. Kolbie fell into his chest willingly and buried her head in his chest. Wilbur kissed the top of her head as he wrapped his arms around her waist loosely. The bruises that her father had given her on her hips, hadn't quiet disappeared yet and they still pained her when they were touched.

"You can. You can stay here for as long as you want," the male muttered into her raven hair. "I want you to say," he admitted.

"That's very selfish of you," she told him.

"I'm selfish because I want you safe?" Wilbur asked her as a chucked rose from his chest.

"You're selfish because you want me to yourself," she replied.

Wilbur lifted her chin and kissed the corner of her lips. However instead of kissing her lips he kissed away from her lips, across her cheek and to her jawbone. He felt Kolbie's body tense, as it always did when he kissed her and then she relaxed into it. He kissed up her jawbone and then to her earlobe. "Is that a bad thing?" he whispered into her ear before kissing down her jaw bone and to her neck.

"I.…I….," she started slowly, breathlessly. "Uh-, I…I," Her breath hitched as he sucked lightly on her neck. "Wilbur, stop!" she gasped as she pushed away from him with such force that she fell backwards herself. Wilbur reached out and caught her before she hit the ground. Kolbie pulled away and let herself fall.

"What are you doing?" he asked her slowly.

"I can't think straight when you do that," the girl admitted.

"Ah, well, then I won't do it anymore," the male said as he reached down to pull her up.

"No, just don't do it while you're talking to me. It throws me off."

Wilbur hummed, amused by Kolbie, and sighed. He released her hand as she stood and then walked over to the chase lounge in his room. The Robinson then picked up a guitar and strummed on the stings. Kolbie lay down on his bed and looked at the ceiling. Her eyes closed as she listened to the song his fingers played. The music was soft and slow. She felt herself dozing off to sleep. His fingers plucked the strings almost in sync with her breathing heart. Kolbie sighed, maybe he was right. Her father wasn't going to come and look for her. She knew that in the back of her mind. Her father didn't love her enough, in that matter, to come and find her. She squeezed her grey-colored eyes closed and felt her eyes burn. She couldn't cry. Crying was a weakness. She couldn't be weak.

"Kolbie?" the brown-eyed male asked her. The girl continued to lie on her back with her eyes pinched shut. "Kolbie?" he placed the guitar on the floor and walked over to her. He touched her shoulder lightly and she flinched. He sighed and looked out of the window. "Kolbie, are you okay?" She shook her head. "What's wrong?" The girl shook her head and rolled over on to her side. Her grey eyes remained closed as she pulled her knees to her chest. Wilbur sat down beside her and rubbed her back soothingly. "Is this because of me?" he asked her slowly. Wilbur watched Kolbie shake her head. "So…"

"My father," she muttered into the sheets. "It just hit me. He doesn't love me enough to look for me, not that I'd want him too, but he doesn't love me enough."

"Kolbie, we love you enough to let you stay here with us. We want you here." A sob ran through her body. "It's okay to cry, Kolbie." Her head shook as she inhaled deeply. "It is. Everyone does it. Kolbie, it is okay. I'm not going to hurt you, you know that. Just let it go." She shook her head again. "Suit yourself." He said as she continued to rub her back. After spending time with her, he'd learned that she had to come to terms with things on her own. She wasn't going to believe whatever he told her. So he'd started to just leave her alone and let her come to everything on her own. All he could do was suggest the idea. Her body shook as a sob broke her lips. He slipped his hand to her cheek to find them wet with tears. He pulled her close to him and let her cry. The male said nothing and did nothing, aside from rubbing her back. And sometime in between she fell asleep.

* * *

A knock on the door started Wilbur from his nap with Kolbie. However, she stayed asleep. He shifted her body of his and lay her down on the bed. He then stood and walked towards the door. "Yeah?" Wilbur called.

"It's me," Carl's voice said from the opposite side of the door.

"Just a sec," Wilbur said as he opened the door enough for him slip out. He closed the door behind him softly and looked up at Carl. "What's up?"

"Have you spent all day in bed?" Carl questioned. Wilbur nodded and Carl laughed. "I'm not sure how well that's going to go over with the person hear to see you."

Wilbur felt his eyebrow lift and he waited for Carl to tell him who his guest was. However it never came. As Wilbur neared the tube, Carl stopped. "How is it?" the teen asked.

"Go and see," was the golden robots reply.

Wilbur rolled his eyes and stepped into the tube. Air rushed by him as he rushed down to the garage. He closed his eyes until his feet reached the ground. Wilbur stepped out of the tube and looked around. "Hello?" he called out.

"Hello again," her voice came.

Wilbur was startled. He thought that he had been very frank with her when he said that he never wanted her at his house again. Now, she was here, again. He watched as she walked towards him. A satin robe hugged her body and underneath that he saw the beginnings of black lace. Her feet were bare and her toes were painted a dark, blood red. Her red hair was fluffed and wavy. Her eyes were focused on him. Wilbur knew that look. She wanted him.

"Brandi," Wilbur said slowly. "Brandi we talked about this." The red head ignored him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and she pressed her body to his. "Brandi, stop-," his words were silenced by her red lips. She pressed them to his, hoping that he would kiss her back. He pushed her away and exhaled. "Brandi," he started again. Her lips fell on his neck and she sucked the spot that she knew he liked. "Stop, Brandi," he repeated, pushing her away. A desperate look crossed her eyes as she lowered her body and fell to her knees. She started at the button of his jeans. "STOP IT, BRANDI!" he shouted at her. Wilbur pulled Brandi from her knees. "Look, stop it. I'm not going to have sex with you. I'm not. I don't like you."

Instead of getting sad, Brandi got mad. Brandi pulled her hand back and then let her palm collide with his face. "Who is it?" she growled at him. "Who?" she exclaimed again. Wilbur was silent, he was shocked. She'd hit him. "It's her, isn't it?" The male remained silent. He looked away from her. "You're having sex with her and you are leaving me for _her!_"

"I'm not having sex with her," Wilbur spoke finally. "Just leave."

"Leave?" she asked him. "Leave?" Something clicked in her brain. "She's here. She's here in your house." Brandi watched his eyes, "In your room?" Brandi scoffed. "How dare you!"

"Brandi," he reached out to her as she started towards the tube. "Brandi, don't."

"No, I will," she shouted.

With that she was gone from the garage and soaring up the tube.


	13. Chapter 13

Wilbur panicked as he ran towards the tube. There was no way that he was going to get to his room before Brandi did, but he might be able to get to her before she awoke Kolbie. The cool air rushed by him as his body flew up the tube. As he raced out, Wilbur spotted Carl. "Stop, Brandi!" Wilbur panted as the red haired girl ran pass Carl. Carl extended an arm out towards her, but it was too late. Brandi already had the door open and she disappeared inside. Wilbur groaned as he mustered enough energy to sprint towards his door. Once he was inside he stopped short and gasped for air. "Leave her alone, Brandi." Brandi took a step closer to the bed where Kolbie lay sleeping and Wilbur charged at her and tackled her to the ground. "Stop it."

Brandi squirmed beneath him and she pulled away. Before Wilbur could stop her, Brandi had the hood of the raven haired girl in her grasp. Brandi pulled on Kolbie's hood, and it being a hoodie, it temporarily cut her breathing. Kolbie woke startled and panicked. Her grey eyes were confused and scared. "Good, you're awake."

"Brandi, don't do this," Wilbur growled at the red head. His eyes meet Kolbie's and he tried to tell her that she was going to be okay.

"Shut up!" the red haired girl shouted. "You," she shook Kolbie, "you, stole him from me. Why? Why would you do that, you bitch?" Kolbie sat in silence. She was beyond confused and Wilbur could see that. He could also see her face turning red. Kolbie's eye searched Wilbur's for an answer and he didn't have one to give her. "Huh?" Brandi tightened her grip on the hood as she pulled on it again. Kolbie's face turned a darker shade of red. However, Kolbie wasn't gasping for breath. He could tell that she was struggling, but she wasn't panting like a normal person. It finally hit him. She was used to this. "Answer me!"

"Brandi, please! Don't do this," Wilbur tried again. His voice matched the panic in Kolbie's eyes.

Brandi was getting continuously madder. She was shaking her hand around and with every shaking motion; she pulled on Kolbie's hood. Kolbie's face was now dark enough to match the red hair on Brandi's head. Now, Kolbie was clawing at the jacket's hood. She was panicking visibly now. "So you've got nothing to say? I'm sure you had plenty to say when he was fucking you." Brandi growled. The angry teens' hand then left Kolbie's hood and started to yank at Kolbie's hair. The ebony haired girl yelped in pain. "Talk!"

"Brandi! Stop it." Wilbur didn't know what to do. He was scared. He'd give her what she wanted. "I'll have sex with you," he said reluctantly.

"I don't want you anymore," Brandi snarled. She pulled Kolbie's hair again. Another yelp escaped her lips, but no words. She wanted words. Brandi pulled her head back roughly and the raised her hand.

"No, no. Brandi, don't hit her. Brandi you can have anything you want. Just don't hit her," Wilbur couldn't do anything physical to Brandi. She was a girl; he'd been raised to not hit girls. Wilbur had pushed it when he tackled her.

Seeing that Wilbur didn't want a hand laid on Kolbie only made the red haired girl more prone to do it. Kolbie's eyes were pinched shut and she was whimpering. Brandi brought her hand down to Kolbie's face with a loud _smack!_ Wilbur flinched as Kolbie shrieked. Her grey eyes opened quickly and she started to squirm. Brandi even seemed taken aback by the volume of Kolbie's cry. However, her hand raised and lowered on Kolbie again. However, she moved away and the hit landed on her back. Kolbie cried out again. Wilbur knew that Brandi had hit a tender spot on her back. He also knew that he had enough of this. Wilbur grabbed at Brandi's hand as she raised her fist again. He pulled her wrist down and held it to his bed. Brandi cried out in annoyance, just as Wilbur's door flung open.

It was an odd sight. Wilbur was holding down the Brandi's wrist for across the bed. Brandi's robe was untied and falling off her body leave her hardly covered. Wilbur looked like he'd watched everything in his world turn to glass and shatter in a hurricane. Kolbie was curled up in a ball at the head of the bed. The only sounds in the room belonged to Kolbie's breathing and sobbing and Brandi's raged breaths. Wilbur wanted desperately to comfort her, but he feared that if he let go of Brandi she'd attack Kolbie again. Brandi's hair was wild and messy from her jerky actions and Kolbie's was now knotted because of all the pulling. The raven-haired girl's face as returned to its normal color, while Brandi's was still dark red.

"What is going on?" Mrs. Robinson shouted as she took the sight in.

No one answered. Wilbur let go of Brandi's wrist and watched her intently for a moment, before he decided it was safe to go to Kolbie. He touched her upper back unsure of where she'd been struck. Her breath shook audibly as Wilbur pulled her up and into his arms. Her body tensed and stayed tense for a long while. He rubbed her hair softly until her body relaxed.

"What's happened?" The male Robinson asked.

Wilbur shot Brandi a look that made her cringe. He was still cradling a crying Kolbie to his chest as he waited for her to speak. "This is your fault. You tell," the black haired male snapped. Brandi looked away and she tied her robe again. "Tell them!" he barked. Even Wilbur's mother flinched at the sound of her sons' voice. "NOW!" Brandi sank to the ground and started to cry.

"Wilbur!" his mother shouted at him. "Don't yell at her. What happened?"

"She thinking that I'm sleeping with Kolbie and I'm not. She thinks that's Kolbie 'stole' me from her, and she didn't," Wilbur growled. "Then she hit her, she hit her twice. Well actually, she tried to strangle her, then she pulled her hair, and then she hit her, twice." Wilbur continued to run his fingers though Kolbie's hair. He pulled a few of the knotted areas loose as he did so.

"I think you should go home," Wilbur's mother told Brandi. "Do you need me to take you?" Brandi shook her head as she left her ex-loves room.

"Is she okay?" Mrs. Robinson asked as she walked towards her.

"She will be," Wilbur answered. The two male Robinson's eyes locked. Wilbur mouthed 'Does she know?' and his father shook his head. "I think that you should know about her." The son told his mother. He wasn't really sure if it was okay to tell her because it wasn't his to tell.

"What about her?" his mother asked as she sat down on his bed.

Wilbur looked out of the window and kissed the top of Kolbie's head. She was still shaking. "Her father is abusive towards her…"

"Don't say that Wilbur, you don't have proof of that," his mother replied.

Wilbur sighed and pulled on Kolbie's sweatpants. The male pulled them down just below her pelvic bone, but didn't look. His mother's reaction was enough. Mrs. Robinson gasped and covered her mouth. The light trail of purple brusies on her pelvic bone was all in sets of five. Five bruises, five fingers. It all made sense to him and his father.

"Both physically and," he paused and looked down at Kolbie, "sexually. She's got nowhere else to go, mom."

"What about her mother?" Mrs. Robinson asked slowly.

"She committed suicide when Kolbie was like nine," was her answer.

Franny looked at the raven haired girl that was in her son's arms. She exhaled slowly; the severity of the situation was starting to hit her. One thing that Franny knew was; her son was in love with this girl. She could see that from the way that he treated her. From the way that he reacted when they came into his room. However, that was only part of the issue. She had to say with them. The girl had nowhere else to go, as Wilbur put it. She couldn't go home. She'd been gone for a week and a half; there was no telling what her father would do to her when she got back now. But, Franny knew that Kolbie couldn't stay. She needed to go to an orphanage somewhere she could be cared for properly and get the emotional help that she needed.

"I don't know what to do, Wilbur," his mother told him honestly.

"Let her stay?" he hoped aloud.

"You know that I want her too, you know that. But she needs help Wilbur. Look at her," Franny said.

The Robinson trio turned their eyes to Kolbie. She sat with her head on Wilbur's chest and she was shaking. She'd been shaking since Wilbur's parents walking in. Instead of the shaking decreasing, it got worse. Her grey eyes were pinched shut again. Tears were sliding from her eyes and her face was tear-stained. Wilbur looked away from her and to his mother. Was she really just going to kick Kolbie out like that?

"This is the closest thing she's ever had to family, mom," he begged. "Please?"

"Wilbur," the blond inventor said finally. "We have to send her somewhere."

"No, you don't have too," he nearly shouted. The girl stirred in his arms.

"We will talk about this later," Franny interjected. "She can stay for now."

Wilbur smiled and his father started to disagree, but his spouse stopped him. Franny stood up and walked over to her husband. She pushed him out of the door and closed it behind them. Her spouse was confused beyond reason. He knew that Franny wanted to help Kolbie, hell; he wanted to help her too. But she needed more than they could offer. Franny tossed her husband another look to silence him and then waltzed away from him.

* * *

Kolbie exhaled slowly as she curled up in a ball on Wilbur's bed. She felt her eyes flutter open and then close. There was a cold something on her back, she attempted to move away from it, but her body wouldn't let her. Everything came flooding back to her; Brandi and the pulling and hitting. She remembered all of that, but she couldn't remember what happened after that. Kolbie ran her hand trough her hair and exhaled shakily.

"Hey," Wilbur stated calmly as he walked back into his room. "How are you feeling?"

Her five second pause returned. A hurt look crossed Wilbur's face. "Fine," Kolbie replied.

"Are we okay?" he asked her.

Five seconds passed. "Yes."

"So why the pause?" he asked.

Five seconds went by. "I beg your pardon?"

"You're little five second thing is back. Why?"

"Huh, oh, sorry," she responded immediately. "I was thinking."

Wilbur let loose a sigh of relief. He was glad that he wasn't going to have to start over completely with Kolbie. That would have killed him. "I'm sorry, that she did that." Wilbur reached towards her back and removed the ice pack and replaced it with another one. He sat the used one on his bed side table and exhaled.

"It's okay. She was clearly upset about it," Kolbie answered.

"I should have stepped in sooner. I didn't think that…"

"It's okay," she paused. "It's nothing like what I'm used to," she added quietly. Wilbur's face was panic stricken. "Oh, I'm sorry; I forgot you didn't like to hear about it."

Wilbur exhaled, "It is fine."

"Okay," Kolbie whispered.

"So you're okay?" he asked he again as he lay down on his bed next to her.

"Yes," she replied again. Kolbie rolled over, shifted her weight and laid her head on his chest.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Alright, there's a lemon in this chapter. I've put a line above it so you don't have to read it. However, compared to the other lemons and smut on this site it's really soft and light. So yeah, it's my first one. SO tell me what you think about it if you read it. If not, you're not really missing out on anything. =) I'll put a line at the end of it as well to signal the end of the lemon. So enjoy.

* * *

"Wilbur," Cornelius called out to his son through the crack in the door. The dark haired son of the great inventor stirred under his sheets, careful not to wake the sleeping raven haired girl next to him. "Come here," he called to him again. Wilbur sighed audibly as he stood and walked towards his father. "We need to talk." Wilbur knew exactly what they needed to talk about, but he wasn't ready to talk about that yet. "Yes, we have to do it now. We will not put it off for any longer."

Wilbur sighed and walked out of the door, closing it behind him. "What?"

"Her father is looking for her," the blond man said.

Wilbur was awake immediately. "No, he's not."

"He is. People now know that she's gone. It will end badly if we don't give her up now."

"You said… You said…" Wilbur stuttered.

"I know I said that she could stay. But she can't. Your mother and I have already talked about this. She can't stay here anymore. She's got to go home."

"No! Go home so she can die? So she can be hit around and abused? No, that's not a home dad and you know that. Don't make her go," Wilbur begged. He'd been doing that a lot recently.

Cornelius looked away, knowing that if he looked at his son, he'd give in to whatever he was asking. "He'll be here for her later today."

"No, dad, NO!" Wilbur shouted his voice breaking.

"I'm sorry, Wilbur, but we had to do it. He's looking for her," the inventor said as he reached out to touch his sons' shoulder. Wilbur backed away from the extended hand and opened his door. "Son…" The raven haired male stepped into his room and closed the door behind him.

Once inside his room, Wilbur sank to the ground and sobbed. It had been a month and a half since he'd taken her away from that place. It had been a little less than that since Brandi attacked her. Since then the two had slowly been getting closer. There days where Kolbie won't leave Wilbur's room and she lay in the bed that they shared and shake in pure fear. Those were the days that scared Wilbur the most. Nothing that he could say would calm her down. She'd just lay here and shake and all he could do was hold her close and stoke her hair. Those were the days that Wilbur felt they made the least progress. Then there were the days that she was excited and outgoing. She was a leader and she loved to go adventuring. Those were the days that they made minimal progress. Then there were the days that where a happy medium. The days were they sat on his bed with a bowl of random fruit and talked. They just talked, sometimes about nothing, sometimes about everything. He was beginning teaching her to play the guitar and she was picking up on it rather fast. That's when the most progress was made in their relationship of sorts.

Relationship was the word that Kolbie had used one day while they were eating grapes in the yard. When questioned further about it, she told him that the boyfriend/girlfriend thing was a little much. She wasn't ready to have a title attached to her. Wilbur had still been curious and asked what the relationship meant. She'd responded that they were boyfriend and girlfriend, but they didn't have the title. Kolbie then said that titles were pointless. Someone made the title because without it a either the man or the woman would cheat because they didn't know the terms of the relationship. After a moment of silence she then came back with exclusive. Their relationship was exclusive. Wilbur agreed with that and that's what Kolbie called it. To him, she was his girlfriend and he was her boyfriend, but he wouldn't say that to her.

"Wilbur?" Kolbie asked carefully as she pushed the sheets off her body and began to walk towards him. She taken a liking to a pair of his navy blue pajama pants and a jacket of the same color and that's what she decided to wear to bed. "Are you okay?" She sat down next to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

He exhaled slowly and then looked at her. "Um, yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

"What's wrong?" she asked him, her voice quiet and musical.

The male sighed and looked at her again. He couldn't tell her, but he had to tell her. "You dad is looking for you, and my dad said that he told him where you were."

Her body tensed and she looked always from him. "Oh," was her response to that.

"And your father is coming to get you later today."

Kolbie looked around the room her grey eyes taking in the grey color of the walls. "Did you know that your walls match my eyes?" she asked him.

Wilbur looked at the girl beside him again. "What?" he asked.

"You walls match my…"

"No, no, I heard you. I'm trying to figure out why you said that," he admitted.

"Oh, because it's true," she told him.

"Your dad is coming to get you and do God knows what to you and you are worried about your eyes and my wall?" he asked, he then scoffed, "Unbelievable."

"What?" she asked her head falling to his chest as she exhaled.

"You, you're just too much…" he muttered under his breath.

"What?" she asked him again.

"I tell you that you father is looking for you and then you talk about your eyes matching the wall," he said.

"Yes, I know, you've said that all ready."

"I know. But that's what is unbelievable. I'm scared for you and you are just… so nonchalant," the male said as he finally settled on a word.

Kolbie sighed and sat up. She closed her eyes and exhaled gently. "I'm scared. God, I've been scared sine I didn't go home. But I can't let that get in the way of my life." Kolbie turned her grey eyes away. "You know, when I came here, to stay with you, I faced both of my greatest fears?" She spotted Wilbur shaking his head from the corner of her eye. "Would you like to know?" He nodded. Kolbie exhaled softly. "One, I left my father. I've been so scared to do that since my mother killed herself. I've always feared that he would come and find me immediately. I've never strayed from my daily schedule. I've never had friends. Which leads us to, Number Two; I made a connection with you. I've never tried to bond with anyone. You know what the first thing that people do when they see a bruise? They alert the authorities. I couldn't have that. I'd have nowhere to go. I would have to be an orphan. Anyways, bond. The pause, the five second one, yeah, that's to formulate an answer that has nothing to do with my life and gives little of my personality, because you become attached to people that tell you about things and show you their true personality."

"Kolbie, I-"

"I was not finished yet." She smiled at him however; she'd yet to make full eye contact with Wilbur. "Okay. Anyways, I feel like I'm more connected to you than I've been to anyone else. Mostly because I've never talked to anyone else, but also because, you honestly care about me. That's not something that's easy to find. The way that you offered yourself up to Brandi to make her stop attacking me was really sweet. Well, really beyond sweet, but you know I'm making a point. And even though I was in a state of emotional and mental shutdown, I did hear you talking to your parents. You made a terrible story sound not as bad as it was."

"I didn't know if I should tell them or not. It wasn't my story to tell," he told her.

"You made it good. That's what matters," Kolbie muttered against his neck.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do without you…" he started slowly.

"Do what you were doing before," Kolbie answered.

"Going to school, talking to the gang, coming home, and having sex with Brandi?" he listed off.

"Well, not the last one," Kolbie stated.

"Hmmm? Oh, now you wanna claim this as relationship."

"I've never not claimed it as a relationship," the raven-haired girl said. "I'm not fond of the term boyfriend/girlfriend."

Kolbie stood and walked towards the window in his room. Once she reached the window, she pushed it open allowing the cool air to rush into the room. The skin on her arms tightened as goose bumps formed. A breeze tousled her dark hair as she leaned against the ledge of the window. Her light eyes scanned the green grasses on the Robinson estate. She was trying to take in the beauty of everything. Once she got home there would be no beauty; only blood and pain. Nothing would feel as right as it did when she was with Wilbur. Nothing would ever feel as right as sleeping in Wilbur's arms, feeling his heartbeat in his chest. No amount of alcohol would ever intoxicate her in such a way as the sound of Wilbur's beating heart. The girl exhaled as another breeze blew though her hair.

* * *

"Have I told you were beautiful today?" he asked her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his chin on her shoulder.

"I am positive that you haven't," she told him.

"Hmm, well you are," Wilbur said as he turned her around to face him. "Very beautiful," he muttered before placing a light kiss on her lips. Her body tensed as usual, however it only lasted a millisecond. Her light eyes fluttered close, but the dark haired girl broke the kiss. She took a step away from him and Wilbur pulled her back to him, he released a breath he didn't know that he' was holding in as her body come into contact with his. Wilbur lifted her chin and kissed her again. He groaned at her taste. She tasted sweet and fresh; like a sort of fruit. A nameless tropical exotic fruit.

Her fingers tangled in his dark hair pulling him towards her deepening their kiss. His tongue slid along her bottom lip, asking for entrance, and Kolbie allowed it. Their tongues danced by one another as her's entered his mouth. The tropical taste became stronger and the name of the fruit still evaded him. Sweet and sugary, that's what he'd think of every time he thought of this kiss. The unnamed fruit that was Kolbie's taste. His tongue explored every corner of her mouth.

His hands tangled in her hair and then slid them down her back slowly, causing the female to shiver slightly. His hands stopped at the hem of her pajama pants. The girl broke the kiss to exhale shakily. Her breathing was labored as was his. She laid her head on his chest as he pulled her as closer. The hem of his pants was pressed against her belly button. She closed her light eyes and exhaled again. As she lifted her head from his chest Wilbur's lips caught hers in a soft, gentle kiss. His hands ran up her back and then down her slides.

A foreign sound escaped Kolbie's lips as he touched her. True, they'd never been in a situation that called for the sound but still the light hum that Kolbie admitted stirred his arousal. Kolbie's light moan was the foreign sound. It was musical like every other sound that was admitted from her voice box. However, just the pure fact of what it was and how it sounded made it all the more intriguing. He slid his hands down her sides again, the same sound falling from her lips as she arched towards him. Her chest now on meeting his through the fabric of her hoodie and that of his shirt.

Kolbie's fingers pulled from his hair and slid under his shirt. Another moan escaped Wilbur's mouth as her cool fingers touched his abdominal muscles. Her dainty digits touched him lightly and slowly. Almost as if she was a virgin. Something inside of him almost laughed, after what she lived through she should be an expert at sex. But she was cautious, almost nervous as she touched him. Wilbur smiled and pulled his hands from her body to pull of his shirt, their kiss broke momentarily. During that moment he caught a glimpse of her light grey eyes. Something new was hidden within them. Lust, maybe? Either way, it looked good on her. While his hands were free he decided to pull off her hoodie as well, if she would allow him too. She did. The girl lifted her arms as her hoodie was removed to reveal a light blue bra. Her dark hair tumbled down her back as it was released from the hoodie. It contrasted greatly with the light color of the bra, and he liked it. Wilbur dropped the outer layer of clothing on the floor before pulling her to him again. He could feel her heart racing in her chest and he was sure that she could feel his.

"Kolbie," Wilbur muttered against her lips.

"Hmmm," she hummed back.

"We don't have to if you don't wanna. I don't wanna force you into—mmm!" He moaned as she nipped at the skin on his neck.

He figured that she knew what she was doing and that she would stop him. The males' hands roamed along her back, tracing up and down her spine, sending chills down her spine, and gently caressing her skin. He nuzzled her neck and she tilted her head so that he could kiss her there. His lips trailed from the base her neck and up to the back of her ear. He sunk his teeth into the shell of her ear gently. Kolbie groaned as she pressed her light blue covered chest to his bare chest. Wilbur smirked before kissing his way down from her ear. The boy stopped to nip at the skin on her collar bone. She admitted another soft groan and her partner continued to kiss downwards. His hands managed to unclasp her bra and start to pull it off. All he needed her to do was allow it to come off. Which she did. Her ample breasts rest against his chest as he kissed at the rounded flesh that was newly exposed to him.

It was different with Kolbie than it was with Brandi. With Brandi he'd never taken his time. She was just easy. She was throwing herself at him and he just happened to find her body attractive. However, with Kolbie he was slow. He was trying his best not to hurt her or do anything that might scare her into a flashback of something that her father had done to her. It was also a time of discovery. Everything was new to him. The scar hat rested above her navel was new and so was the one that she had on her back. He's never seen anything like her. It was special to him.

Wilbur nipped at the rounded flesh of her breasts being rewarded with a light gasp. He looked up at her to see her eyes shut and her head tossed back. He nipped again and her back arched pressing her breasts to his face. He lowered his lips to her harden pink nipple. She gasped again, arching into him again. He swirled his tongue around the nipple biting it and sucking on it. Above him he could hear Kolbie gasping as she squirmed in his grasp. He let of the nipple that he was working on and then turned his attention to the opposite one. He noticed that the previous on was an angry red. He smiled.

An orb of heat was building in the lower part of Kolbie abdomen. She closed her eyes as Wilbur kissed her nipple. She'd never had anyone do anything like this of her. Her father was never concerned about pleasing her. It was all about pleasing him and his needs. Wilbur had done nothing to show that he even wanted to do anything about his needs. It was all about her and what she wanted. She liked that, she loved that. A smile played on her lips as, her partner kissed up the valley between her breast and up to her lips.

Wilbur's hands wandered down to the hem of her pajama bottoms. He pulled the drawstring on them and they slid off her body effortlessly, seeing as they did belong to him and he was larger than her. To avoid her falling over them, he picked her up slightly so her feet were free of the pants. He then placed her back on the ground. The male started to back towards his bed while capturing her lips to distract her. Once he felt the bed at the back of his knees, he sat back and pulled her on top of him. Almost instinctively, she startled his hips further intensifying his arousal. The female moaned as she unintentionally brushed against his aroused member. Kolbie then pulled at Wilbur's bottoms signaling that she wanted them gone. He smiled against her lips and pulled the string and with her assistance pulled the offending article of clothing off.

In a flash of motion, Wilbur had her underneath him. His eyes connected with her grey ones before his kissed her. Kolbie had always been like an open book to him. Her eyes told him everything that needed to know. So if there was no sign of panic, which there wasn't, she was content. He then removed her simple white underwear and dropped it off the bed. His boxers then followed.

"Are you ready?" he asked her calmly after laying a kiss on her lips.

"Yes," she replied slowly.

As he entered her the duo was in pure ecstasy. Wilbur brushed away the few tears that she'd shed as she adjusted to his size while his whispered sweet nothing in her ear. He then engulfed her lips in a heated, passionate kiss. Their bodies moved in perfect sync as he thrust in and out of her. Kolbie pressed her nails into the hot flesh of his back, lightly at first, but as they continued her nails dug deeper. Wilbur's lips roamed her neck. Kolbie's breaths were coming in light gasps as Wilbur pressed into her while Wilbur's were coming out more ragged. With each arch of her back, she felt closer to him. With each penetrating trust, he felt closer to her. Wilbur captured her lips again as she got a little louder. Her breasts pressed on his chest as Wilbur touched the scar just above her navel. She squirmed underneath him and Wilbur laughed at her. Her grey eyes light up momentarily. She'd never been about to laugh during sex. It was a quiet and quick event in her past. This wasn't sex to her. No this was making love. Kolbie reached her to touch his cheek and then ran her fingers from there to his upper abdominal muscle, before kissing him.

Moments later she felt the orb of fire in her lower abdominal pulsing. Every nerve in her body was on fire. She tensed around him and he growled softly as he nuzzled her neck again. His nose rested in the crook between her shoulder and neck. His breath was hot and heavy. He groaned her name as her hips bucked against his. That was all she needed. The orb of fire released itself and her release sent her partner over the edge calling her name and her calling his. Now, they were one; united forever.

* * *

Wilbur rolled off of the raven haired girl. He brushed her dark bangs from over her light eyes and kissed her. The young Robinson pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed the back of her neck and exhaled. "Did I hurt you?" he asked once his breath returned to its normal pattern

"No," she muttered softly.

"Kolbie," he mumbled into the back of her neck.

"Hmmmm?" she replied lazily.

"I love you," Wilbur told her. His voice shook slightly and his heart accelerated in his chest not knowing the outcome of his action.

Kolbie was quiet for what seemed like an eternity. However, it was only a few moments. "I love you, too."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Sorry, it took so long to update. But I'll have two chapters up today maybe. This one and the next one. So enjoy. :]

* * *

"Kolbie, get away from the window," Wilbur told her for the tenth time in the past hour and a half. The girl looked at him and then back out the window. "Kolbie, come here and get away from the window." He tried again. Her grey eyes turned to his brown orbs and she walked back to him. "Thank you," he muttered as she slid into his arms.

They two spent the remainder of their time in bed after they'd taken turns showering. The room was mostly silent as they waited. Kolbie pressed her nose to Wilbur's chest. On the occasion her body shook and he'd stork her back and kiss her hair until she stopped shaking. The dark haired beauty would then roll over and look at the analog clock. She wouldn't look at the time; she'd just watch the hands go round and round. At one point, Wilbur covered her eyes so that she couldn't lay and watch the hands on the face of the clock.

"You're welcome," she muttered into the pillow.

"Wilbur," his father called from down the stairs. Wilbur tensed as he sat up and ran his fingers through her hair. "You mother wants to know if you want lunch."

Every muscle in his body relaxed and he flopped back on the bed. "Do you want anything," he asked Kolbie. She shook her head and a smile played on her lips. "Don't laugh. No!" he shouted back to his father. "Stop laughing, Kolbie," Wilbur mumbled into the skin on the back of her neck. He rolled his eyes knowing that if she started laughing then she wasn't going to stop until she felt like it. So as his girlfriend shook with a fit of giggles he rolled on to his back and closed his eyes. He folded his arms behind his head and sighed.

"Hey," she muttered a moment later after kissing him quickly.

"Hmmm?" the dark haired boy asked not bothering to open his eyes. He knew that she was hovering over his body and her nose was inches away from his.

"Are you going to miss me?" the girl questioned slowly. She seemed hesitant about asking.

He leaned up and kissed her nose. "Yes." He opened his eyes and held her face between his hands. "Sit back," he said and she did as told. The girl sat criss cross apple sauce on his bed with her hands folded carefully on her shins. "I want to memorize you. Stay still," Wilbur demanded.

He started with her face. He ran his hands down her jaw bone and then upwards towards her soft, pink lips. He traced the outline of her lips and then ran his thumbs up her cheekbones. His thumbs then traced around her light grey eyes. He was carefully not to touch her eyes because he wanted to see her eyes. His right hand thumb ran down her nose and tapped it lightly. The girl smiled and he pressed a thumb to each of the dimples on her cheeks. He ran his fingers through her dark hair and allowed his right hand to slide down her neck to her clavicle, his left hand followed in suit. His left hand now moved first down the curve on the left side of her body. He stopped on her hip and let his right hand feel the curve of her sight side through his jacket. The boy leaned forward to kiss her perfect pink lips and her grey eyes fluttered close. As he kissed her, he pulled her hands from her shins and unfolded them; he intertwined their fingers and broke the kiss. "I love you," he muttered.

"Wilbur," the great inventor shouted from the down the hall.

The inventor's son growled and rolled his brown orbs as he played with her fingers. "What?"

"Mr. Charles is here," he called again.

Wilbur squeezed Kolbie's hands in anger, too hard, causing the girl to yelp. He quickly dropped her hands and apologized. He sighed and stood as he held a hand out to her. Kolbie took his hand slowly and allowed him to pull her into his arms. He kissed her fiercely, as if he'd never kiss her again. Kolbie backed away from him and sighed. Her lips formed words but he didn't hear them. However, it looked as if she said that she was sorry. He nuzzled her neck and then let her go. The girl pulled the hoodie close to her and he opened his bedroom door and walked into the hallway.

There she saw her father. Her father like he was when she was a young child. He wore a suit and his graying hair was combed and brushed. He looked liked he'd showered and hadn't been drinking. He looked normal. He was causally talking to Wilbur's father about the weather and his inventions. However, when he heard a floorboard creek he looked away and spotted Kolbie. He smiled at her and held his arms open to her, like he did when she was a child and she would come home from playing with friends. Kolbie was almost tempted to go to him, but she knew better. She knew that it was wrong. He was putting up a lie. He was lying. This wasn't him.

Seeing that she wasn't going to come running to him, Mr. Charles turned his attention to Wilbur. "Thank you for taking care of my girl." He wasn't slurring. "I appreciate it."

Wilbur nodded curtly. "No problem."

"Kols, lets' got," the man said and his daughter visibly flinched at what he called her. "Give the boy his jacket back."

"No, she can keep it. I don't mind," he told her father. Wilbur held his hand out to the man. "Wilbur Robinson."

"Jordan Charles. I couldn't possible let her take that jacket. Give it back, Kols."

"No, she can have it," Wilbur pressed. He watched as Kolbie began to take off the hoodie. "No, Kolbie, keep it."

"Alright she can have it. Now, let's go, Kols."

Wilbur reluctantly pushed on her back and towards her father. He looked down so that she couldn't see the tears forming in his eyes. He was going to be strong for her this one time. He had to be strong for her. Kolbie looked back at him and then away from him. Her light eyes grew dark for a moment and the faded back to their normal shade of grey. He looked up just long enough to see the color change. He'd seen that event once since he'd known her. It was after she'd come to after the Brandi incident. As he talked about it, her eyes turned dark and then light. It seemed as if she was trying to forget that it had happened. What was she trying to forget? Was it him? Was she trying to forget him?

As the raven haired girl walked behind her father down the stairs, Wilbur leaned against the banister and watched them go. He was sad that girl that he loved walk out of sight for God knows how long; if there ever was a God. If there was a God would he was taken her away from him. Scratch that, if there were a God would he have even brought her into his life? As he watched the girl he loved walked out of his house, he felt a large hand on his shoulder. The boy looked up to see his father standing behind him watching her leave too. The son of the inventor sighed as the door closed behind Kolbie.

"We did the right thing son," his father told him softly. "Her father has every right to that girl."

"Right?" Wilbur questioned outraged. "Right? She's not some trophy. She's a person. She has her own rights. She's a person. She has the right to decided where she wants to be. I gave her that chance and she chose him."

"What on Earth are you talking about?" Cornelius said.

"I asked her if she wanted to stay here and she left…"

"Wilbur," the great inventor shouted, cutting his son off. "She didn't choose him. If she had a choice she would be right here with you. She had no choice. I made her choice for her. I see that now. I see that I should have waited for her to ask me if I could contact her father. I see that now. But it's too late to go back in time and fix it."

The light bulb flashed in Wilbur's brain. "The time machine, we could use it. We could go back in time and keep you from making a mistake that should have never been made." The boy looked up at his father and saw the straw like hair shaking. "What?"

"That's not a good idea, son. Time travel is dangerous stuff. Just leave things the way that they are. They are that way for a reason…"

"Yeah, because you couldn't keep your mouth shut. That's why thing are that way," Wilbur shouted.

And with that Wilbur, the heart broken son of the great Cornelius Robinson, stormed off to his bedroom.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Alright. I do admit, I got a little carried away here, but I think that it's a pretty alright chapter. It's violent. Very, violent. So yeah, I totally understand not wanting to read it. If you don't, I'll cover everything that happened in this chapter next I hope that you guys like the chapter. I teared up writing it.. and I kinda did on the next chapter as well. So just so you know. Enjoy. :]

* * *

"You brat," her father roared as they walked into the house. It looked even filthier than before. There were bottles and cans everywhere. Some were half empty and others were empty. There were stains on the floor from beer and soda. She spotted a few large cupped bras. Not hers. She wasn't surprised. Her father had a thing for women with big breast. Her mother was very well-endowed in that area. That was another reason that she couldn't see why her father was so attracted to her. She brushed her dark hair from her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. The girl was ready for what she was going to get. She knew that she was going to get it bad when she got home. The entire ride back, she was thinking about Wilbur and the fact that she was going to be in pain without him. And now as she walked into the house she knew that it was going to be worse that what she'd expected.

"You absolute fucking brat," her father spat at her. Kolbie flinched away and closed her eyes. The door slammed behind her, she flinched again. _Be brave, be brave. _ She thought to herself. The man yanked her hood and pulled her towards him. "Do you know how bad that makes **ME** look?" He slapped her. Tears stung her eyes as she gasped in pain. "Do you?" he hit her again. She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Of course you don't." He pulled her towards him. The man yanked off her jacket and tossed it across the room. "That boy," he growled. "You're his whore." He pulled her shirt off and gave each one of her breast a quick squeeze. "He doesn't love you. He only told you that so you'd have sex with him. And you did. You just couldn't hold out. You whore," he shouted.

Kolbie's tears burned in her eyes and she growled. No one ever talked about what she and Wilbur had. They didn't even talk about it. So to hear her father bashing it, saying that Wilbur didn't love her, killed her on the inside. She felt inhuman. Her heart raced as she hit him. She'd never fought back against her father before. When her fist collided with his face, a fire burned in her chest. She wanted revenge. She now saw how it felt to let out anger in the form of fighting. She watched him stumble backwards in shock and she smirked.

Her father charged at her and pinned her to the ground. He punched her and slapped her. She protected herself that best way she knew how. The ebony haired girl kneed him in the crotch and watched as he doubled over in pain. Kolbie got up and she ran. However, she didn't get far. The man pulled on her pants leg, yanking them down. She stood before him in nothing but her underwear. She closed her eyes. She was not going to lose this way. There was no way that she could lose like this. Lost in thought, she didn't see her father stand and unzip his pants. He stepped out of them and walked toward her. He was a masochist. Nothing got him more aroused than seeing her in pain. A chill ran up her spine as he pinned her on the wall, his large hand over her throat, and pulled down her underwear. She screamed as he rammed into her; screamed in anything but pleasure. She was in pain and it was his fault. She knew that he wasn't going to stop until he climaxed. So she let him, she gave up. She let him ram into her roughly and slam her back into the wall. Finally, he reached his climax. He pulled away from her and Kolbie slid down the wall.

Her light eyes darkened. She wanted to forgive him. But she knew that she couldn't. Ever fiber of her being wanted revenge.

* * *

"Something's not right," Wilbur announced to his father as he stormed into his lab. "Something's wrong."

Those were the first words that Wilbur had spoken to his father since he'd given Kolbie away.

"What are you talking about?" his father replied.

"Kolbie, there's something wrong," Wilbur stated. He was pacing now.

"How do you-"

"I just know," his son interrupted. "I'm going to her place. Call the police. Tell them to meet me there."

"You can't just-" the Great Inventor stopped speaking. His son was halfway out the door and most certainly not listening to him. So he did as told. The blond man picked up the phone and sighed. "Police? I'd like to report a disturbance…"

* * *

Glass was everywhere. All she had to do was pick up a piece and drive it into his chest. She reached out for the piece closest to her. A sharp pain ran down her spine and she yelped out loud. That got her father's attention. He said nothing to her, he just turned and stared. Kolbie shrunk against the wall to avoid being seen. But he wasn't looking directly at her, just in her direction. She made a move to get dressed. He said nothing again. He just kept looking over her.

"Your mother was a whore too," he said suddenly as she pulled her shirt on. He was looking at her now. "She cheated on me with every man that she saw. I didn't mind at first, I just thought if I drank it would go away. But it didn't. I walked in one night and saw her fucking another man. She even gave me an offer to join them. I did. It was hate sex. I hated you mother after that. We didn't really speak we just lived." Something shiny moved in his hand. "Then that night, the night she killed herself, I saw her with two other men, in a strip club." The light reflected off the shiny metal in his hand. He walked towards her. "When I got back from the bar she had you and she had bags. She wanted a divorce. I wasn't going to have that. I couldn't her divorce me." The metal object came into Kolbie's line of view. A gun. "So I let her die. And now, I have to kill you. You're just like your mother, a whore," he said as he cocked his gun and pointed at her.

Kolbie froze. Never had she thought that he would kill her. The girl moved quickly, faster that she'd ever moved before. The first shot that was fired hit the wall that she'd just run behind. Her heart raced she darted into the living room, glasses shattered around her as she slid into the kitchen. The stuffing in the sofa flew around the room as another rouge bullet crashed into it. She slid into the refrigerator. He shot at the fridge and barley missed her. The bullet passed by her ear with a rush of air. She whimpered. He shouted something at her, but she couldn't hear it. Her ear was ringing and her heart was racing to fast. She had to get out of the house. She checked all of the doors and windows, but her father's location was central.

So caught up in her planning, she didn't hear him fire the gun. She didn't see the bullet coming at her. All she heard was her own scream of pain. He'd got her. She felt blood rush from her lower abdomen. Her exhaled and collapsed on the floor. She hated pain. This was unbearable to her. But if she was going to die, she wasn't going to go alone. Mustering all the strength that she had, the raven haired girl broke a glass bottle near her. It was full and beer splashed into her open wound. She cried in pain again. Now, she stood. Her legs were weak and wobbly. She paid no attention to that and charged at him.

He wasn't paying attention. He was thinking of what to do with her body. He didn't see her charging at him. He didn't hear her war cry. All he felt was a pain in his chest. He pulled the trigger of the gun again, shooting her in the leg. The girl collapsed as her father did. Bottle still in hand, she stabbed him again and again. The world began to spin around her and she dropped the broken bottle letting it shatter.

"You have fight," her father said with a struggle. "You mother didn't have fight. But I loved her. Did you know that, kid? I love you too. I do in more ways that what you think." He gasped again. "I want to go the same way she went." He took the glass bottle from her and exhaled. Her father's last breath.

"Time of death, 4:56 pm," the raven haired girl muttered. She knew no one else would care if she didn't know. She reached over and stopped him watch. _4:56. _

_

* * *

_He heard her scream. Jesus, he was too late. Wilbur pounded on the door and got no answer. Of course there wasn't an answer. What was her father going to do, stop having sex with her to open the door? He thought not. He listened to the house and there was a loud _pop_ followed by another scream. He had a gun. He was shooting at Kolbie. The boy grabbed a rock and launched it at the window. He wasn't going to let him hurt her anymore. Glass shattered inside of the house as the rock crashed against the window, but didn't go through. Kolbie was dying and there was nothing that he could do about it.

The police arrived to see Wilbur starting at the door before him. He pressed his palms to the door and hit it, hard.

"Son, step away from the door," the policeman said as he walked to the house. He heard nothing, but he knocked twice.

"No, she's dying, open the door, damnit," Wilbur shouted. "Open it."

The office froze. What was this boy talking about? However, he heard the panic in his voice and called for backup to help him knock down the door. Wilbur paced as the men hit the door's knob and lock hoping to break it. Minutes passed and finally they were in. What they saw surprised even the most experienced officer. A father dead, throat slit and bleeding from the chest and his daughter with gunshot wounds, bleed profusely from each, and bruises on her arms and face. The office that Wilbur shouted at called the ambulance. Wilbur pushed pass the officers and raced to Kolbie's body. He cradled her form to his chest. "Kolbie?"

* * *

Movement. Someone or something was moving her. She felt it. She wished that whoever was holding her would put her down. She was bleeding all over that person. She felt bad. Her world was a mix of various colors. There were dark and light colors. She was seeing things. There was a rabbit and a cat playing hopscotch. Then a squirrel danced the electric slide. She wanted to blink and make it go away, but she couldn't. Her eyes weren't working. She saw a form in the real world. The form was calling out to her. She wanted to blink, so she tried, and she did. She blinked and all the colors went away. She saw men covering her father. She blinked again and saw Wilbur. He was crying. He face was buried in her hair. He was the one that was holding her. He was the one begging for her to pull through this. She wanted to speak, but found her mouth to dry to do that. So she settled on touching his shoulder. He looked down at her in shock. She was supposed to be dead. The medics had even said that.

"Medic," he shouted as she cradled her light body in his arms. The boy ran to the nearest one.

"We told you to leave the deceased alone," he said not bothering to look.

That word stuck her, hard. Was she dead?

"Does this look deceased to you," Wilbur asked, showing him the girl.

The medic turned and looked at the girl. He was very annoyed. Even Kolbie could tell that. "Um, Doc, we've got a live one."

Suddenly, she was being pulled from Wilbur, she grabbed onto him with what little strength she had. But the doctors were too strong. They took her away and shoved her into an ambulance. Wilbur scurried into the ambulance and the medics weren't too pleased about that, but let it slide. He was the last thing that Kolbie saw and the sirens were the last thing that Kolbie heard, before she slipped into the dark.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Another sad chapter. ): I hope you guys enjoy it. I also hoe that you know that they story is nearing it's end. I am considering making a equal though. So let me know your thoughts on that.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything Meet The Robinsons related.

* * *

The room was eggshell. No matter how plain the color was to her she would always remember the color because of the numerous conversations she had with her mother about it. There was a television in the corner, on which she enjoyed reruns of old shows. In front of the television was black recliner. That was her father's chair. No one sat in that chair. Kolbie would sit and gaze longingly at the leather of the chair. She had always wanted to sit in the chair; it had always looked so comfortable. However, her father was always there. He never left the chair, and when he did he was never gone for long. She looked around the room. Her grey eyes held a look of confusion. Her eyes told her where she was, but her mind had not caught up yet. She was in their old house; the trailer in which her mother had killed herself. The thought alone hurt her.

She could not be here. Their old place had burned down. It burned at her father's hand. However, she was here, inside of it now. Everything was perfect and not burned. She closed her eyes and then counted to three. However, when she opened her eyes, she was still in the same place that she'd been when she closed them. She sighed and walked around the room once. It was such a familiar place. It didn't seem odd walking around her old home.

"Kolbie," a voice called out to her.

The raven hair girl tuned quickly and faced the person who called her. The girl blinked softly after seeing who'd called her. She closed her eyes, this time hoping that the person would still be there when she opened her eyes. When she opened her eyes, the body had disappeared. She sighed and looked around, hoping that she could see her again, and she did.

"Mom," the raven haired girl whispered. The woman turned to face her. She was also surprised. "Mom," the girl repeated again. "Mom," Kolbie raced into the arms of the woman. "Mom."

"Kol," the woman, her mother, replied as she stroked her daughter's hair.

The mother and daughter pair stood in an embrace for what seemed like an eternity. They both felt that if they let go, they would never see one another again. Kolbie had missed her mother. It had been six years, and her mother looked just as she remembered her. Her eyes were light blue, and her hair was the same raven color of Kolbie's. Her mother had never been able to tell anyone that Kolbie wasn't her daughter; she looked too much like her. Now, as a teen, young adult, she was almost identical to her mother. The only truly significant difference between the two of them was her mother's eyes. Her mother's eyes held more years of suffering than Kolbie's although she had only been with her husband, Kolbie's late father for eleven years, give or take one. Kolbie had lived with her father for seventeen years. Seventeen years of abuse. She had her mother beat out by six years, and yet, her eyes looked sadder. Maybe it was a mother thing.

"Kolbie," her mother started. "Kolbie, hunny, why are you here?"

"I was hoping that you could tell me," the raven-haired girl said. Her arms were still wrapped around her mother.

"Hunny, do you know where "here" is?" her mother asked as she touched her face.

Kolbie started to shake her head. However, she looked around again. Her mother and the trailer; it suddenly hit her. It weighed heavily on her chest and crushed her lungs. Kolbie shook her head as she sank to the floor; tears streaked down her face. "I don't wanna..." she couldn't finish her sentence.

"Kolbie, you're not dead," her mother said, hoping that it would calm her child a little. "Limbo is your currenct location. You are not dead nor are you alive. You are here to make a choice."

"To live or die?" Kolbie asked through her tears.

"Yes."

"Why are you here?" the daughter questioned.

"To help you," her mother answered as she walked over to the living room. "Come and sit with me, child."

Kolbie walked over to the living room and watched her mother. Her mother was sitting down on the arm of the leather chair. Out of pure instinct, she backed away from the chair and sat down on the floor beside it. Looking up, she saw her mother shaking her head at her. She wanted her to sit in the chair. No one sat in the chair; no one. The daughter shook her head at her mother who was pointed at the chair.

"Kolbie Hope Charles, get in this chair," her mother cried.

Startled by the use of her full name, the raven haired girl crawled into the chair and shivered. She could feel his presence. She could feel him staring at her. How dare she sit in his leather chair? Who did she think that she was? Kolbie ran her fingers though her hair and sighed as her mother grabbed the remote.

"What are you thinking now?" the mother asked.

"About living and dying?" her daughter replied.

"Yes," she answered, twirling the remote in her hand.

"There's no one to live for now..." Kolbie started hesitantly.

"Oh? What about Wilbur?" her mother questioned. She flicked on the television. On the screen was Wilbur. He looked terrible. The boy that she loved was leaning on the edge of a hospital bed; her hospital bed. She was watching her life for limbo. Kolbie was terrified to see herself; however, she forced her eyes to look. Tubes were everywhere. She was attached to all sorts of monitors. Her heart rate was slow but constant. She was still alive in the human world, but her soul was lingering.

"What is this?" Kolbie asked softly.

"It's your life. Do you think that God is so cruel that he wouldn't let me watch you grow up?" her mother laughed. "Now, Wilbur, he seems like he makes you happy. You looked happy when you were with him. I'd never seen you happier. He's a good kid, Kolbie. He loves you." On the screen, Wilbur reached out and touched Kolbie's hand, as if to prove her mother's point, "See?"

"I know," the raven-haired girl said as she watched Wilbur. He stroked her knuckles carefully, so he didn't hit anything vital.

* * *

The boy closed his eyes as he heard the door open. His father, the great inventor, walked in and closed the door behind him. The blond looked at Kolbie and then to his son.

"What did they say?" Wilbur asked his father.

"It's up to her. She'll decide if she wants to live or not," Cornelius said.

Wilbur looked away from his father. "This is your fault."

"Pardon me?" Cornelius said.

"She wouldn't be like this if you hadn't given her back," Wilbur growled.

A sudden spike in Kolbie's heart rate silenced them both. However, the spike disappeared as soon as it had appeared, and was replaced with her heart rate slowing more. Wilbur felt her hand grow cold under his, and quickly turned his attention to her.

"Kolbie," he called to her. "Kolbie, stay here, please." His eyes were on her, but he was listening to her heart monitor. "Kolbie, please. You don't have to go. There's more to live for, I promise."

Kolbie pulled her knees to her chest, anchoring herself in Limbo. She watched the screen as her heart rate slowed more. Wilbur's cries became more frantic. He needed her, and she saw that now. Slowly, her heart rate returned to the slow, constant beating. Wilbur's panic disappeared as he stroked her hand again.

* * *

"Kolbie, don't toy with the boy," her mother told her.

"I want to go back to him..." Kolbie started.

"Then go."

"... but I want to stay with you," Kolbie admitted.

"No, Kolbie. Don't want to stay with me. It's boring here; really it is. You'll end up like me; sitting in fron of the televison watching the one you love live their life, and wishing you were there with them. Don't do that yourself, Kolbie. It's no fun. Do you love him?" her mother questioned. Her daughter looked at the screen and then nodded. "Then go back to him. He'll take care of you."

"But you're here all alone. Don't you get lonely?" Kolbie asked.

"I do, but whenever I get lonely, I watch you," she told her daughter. "So that means that you have to go back and live, so I have something to watch," her mom said with a laugh.

"I miss you, Mom," the dark haired girl said.

"I miss you too, Kol, but I'm always around. Just call me and I'm there. You might not be able to see me, but I'm there." She kissed the top of her head and hugged her daughter tightly. It would be years until she would see the girl again, at least she hoped it would be, and she wanted to get all the hugs that she could. "Hmm, Kolbie, I hope that helps you, love. Live a good life for mommy, okay?"

"I will," Kolbe muttered as she pulled out of the hug. She brushed her bangs from her eyes and sighed.

"You look good with your hair out of your face," her mother commented.

"Thanks, maybe I'll wear it back. I only did it because dad hit me..." Kolbie said, but then she regretted saying anything. "Is he?"

"Where else would he be, Kolbie? I know that you look for the good in people, but there's not always good to find."

"I know. I just thought that he'd come through Limbo as well."

"Well that's what you get for thinking, kid. However, speaking of him, you did well. You did better than I ever did."

"Thank you, mom," the girl turned to the door and sighed. "If I walk out..."

"Then you are human again and alive," her mother finished. "The next time you see me you'll be calling me Ava," the woman laughed, her blue eyes twinkling.

"I love you mom," Kolbie said as she opened the door.

"I love you too, Kol," her mother replied before the door closed.

* * *

Pain shot through her as she felt her heart race. The lack of oxygen and blood circulation had made her body cold. She inhaled deeply and felt a pain in her lungs. Her sides hurt, but she was alive. There was no way that she would be in that much physical pain without being alive. Her heart rate spiked again, and Wilbur looked at her. However, instead of hearing it fall, the beeping grew closer together and stronger. He smiled and squeezed her fingers.

"Kolbie," he whispered as he stoked her knuckles again.

His touch covered the pain. She felt incredible. She touched his palm lightly, to let him know that she heard him. The suddenly the warmth of his hand was gone, and she was cold again. He'd left her. His voice called out to the nurse. He was truly elated.

The next thing that she knew a bright light was shining in her eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **TA-DA. Another wonderful chapter. I got muse, aren't you excited?

**DISCLAIMER: **I still don't own Meet the Robinsons.

* * *

Her dark black hair was pulled back into a ponytail as they moved the small light around in front of her face. It took everything she had to fight the instinct the close her eyes. She'd never been a fan of bright lights. Sensing her discomfort, the doctor turned off her light and leaned back in her chair. The girl blinked a few times and then lay back on the hospital bed. Everything around her was white. The sheets, the uniforms that the nurse was wearing, the bed; just plain bight white. She closed her eyes again as she heard the doctor scribbling on her clipboard.

"Alright, Kolbie," the woman said to her. "You look like you are all ready to go. However, we don't have anywhere to release you. You're a minor with a traumatic past; we just can't let you go. I know that I've asked you this so often, but do you have any other family." Kolbie shook her head. "You have to have someone; an aunt, maybe a cousin." Kolbie shook her head again. Her parents were never social about their families. "Well, the only place that we can send you is the orphanage. Your birthday is in a couple of months-"

"Six," Kolbie interrupted.

"Six months, so you can leave the orphanage then. Is that okay with you?" The doctor touched the girl's pale arm and waited. However, she knew that Kolbie was not going to give her an answer; she never did. "All right, I'll leave now. The director of the orphanage will be here in two days to retrieve you. I wish there was something else I could do, honey."

The blond doctor left and closed the door behind her. Kolbie listened to her heels click away. Then she rolled over on to her side and started out of the window. The city lay just outside her window. The hustle and bustle of people living their normal lives. Then there was the hospital. It was so morbid and empty. The only people that came to visit were the people that had to come and visit. There was nothing happy about this place. People came here to die. She'd already escaped death once…

"Hey," an all too familiar voice said from the opposite side of the door.

Kolbie smiled as she ran her fingers through her jet black ponytail. "You don't have to knock," she said as she sat up and pressed her back to the pillows. "Come in."

A very tired looking Wilbur Robinson walked into her hospital room caring a dozen red roses. He'd bought her a bouquet of roses every day since she'd been in the hospital. Three weeks, Twenty-One days, Two Hundred and Fifty-Two Roses. Although roses weren't her favorite flower, she couldn't deny him. He was just going to bring a dozen lilies or something like that. The raven haired boy handed Kolbie the flowers as he kissed her cheek. He then hopped up on to the edge of the bed and laid his head on Kolbie's stomach. The girl placed her roses in the vase on the table beside her bed and ran her fingers through his hair. She'd started it after she'd gained consciousness. It comforted her and it comforted him.

"How are you?" he asked her. It had become his standard question.

"I'm fine and yourself?"

"My dad still says no. Everyone else is up for it, but apparently his vote counts like seven million times. He's beat out my mother."

"It's okay. I understand." She pulled her fingers through his hair again as she sighed. A sharp pain rushed down her side and the raven-haired teen winced.

"Are you okay?" Wilbur asked immediately.

"Fine," Kolbie replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she replied. "Stop treating me like I'm made of glass, Wilbur. I'm fine."

A hurt look crossed Wilbur's face before he sat up and sighed."I'm sorry that caring about you is a sin, Kolbie."

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it. Stop being so freaking sensitive."

During Kolbie's stay at the hospital, she and Wilbur's relationship had become strained. It could have been from a number of reasons. It might have been that they were spending too much time together. However, they had been together for weeks at his house. So that leads one to think that it was the environment. The hospital brought out the worst in her. She'd never snapped at him before and now it was an everyday thing. Kolbie ran her fingers through the lose part of her hair and sighed.

"Wilbur, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

And the all forgiving Wilbur lay back down on her stomach and inhaled. "It's fine."

Kolbie would never understand how Wilbur could be so forgiving. She couldn't even forgive herself that fast. So how was it possible for him to forgive her as expediently as he did? Kolbie wasn't the type to hold grudges, well not permanent grudges, but she wasn't one to forgive immediately either. In a home environment like she had, how could anyone be forgiving or understanding? The way she was raised was anything BUT forgiving and understanding? She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Am I interrupting?" another all too familiar voice called to them.

"No, you aren't, father," Wilbur replied coldly.

He'd stopped referring to his father as 'dad' after he refused to take Kolbie in. He called him that to be cold with him. It was almost like he wanted to disconnect himself from anything that wasn't talking in Kolbie. The person in question had tired multiple times to get Wilbur to stop calling his father that, but he refused to stop. He said that maybe he would wear him down with being cold and then they could talk it out.

"Well, your mother and I have come to our final decision at the whole situation," Cornelius stated. "We've decided that we are not going to allow Kolbie to go to the foster home, however, we aren't going to take her in either. We have a foster home for her. I'm sorry, Kolbie, it's the best that we could do."

"No, the best we could do was taking her in, and we couldn't even do that. What hell are you talking about, it's the best we can do?" Wilbur shouted.

"Wilbur, calm down," the raven haired girl said as she stroked his hair. "Sorry, Mr. Robinson, I appreciate the effort that I'm sure went into helping me."

"Don't Kolbie. Just don't. Don't be polite to him. He's throwing you out into the street, ON THE STREET!" Wilbur was standing now. Standing and yelling. Kolbie sat up and tried vainly to try grab at his hand. She winced visible at the pain in her lower abdomen.

"Wilbur, do not talk to me that way," Cornelius said.

"Then don't throw my girlfriend out on the street," the son shouted.

That was the first time that she'd heard him call her his _girlfriend_. "Stop," she said again, grasping his hand.

Out of pure fury and frustration with her politeness, he turned and struck Kolbie's arm away. The sound was loud in the room. Wilbur froze after he did it, immediately regretting it and it was evident in his large brown orbs. He reached out to her and she pulled her hand away.

"Kolbie, I didn't mean it…" he said softly, reaching to touch her again.

"Go, just go. The both of you leave. Mr. Robinson, thank you for your efforts, but I would like some time to think this over," Kolbie said politely not meeting Wilbur's eye or his father's. "Thank you."

The two Robinsons traded a glance before leaving the room upon Kolbie's orders. Wilbur touched the sheets of the bed before leaving, letting her know that he was sorry and he hadn't meant to hit her. However, Kolbie's was looking out of the window and not paying him any attention. He sighed and then left closing the door behind him.

* * *

Once Kolbie was sure that they were gone she lay down on her back and exhaled loudly. Her grey eyes were trained to the forming red spot on her forearm. He hadn't hit her that hard, really he hadn't, however, she bruised easily. One would think that a person's skin would build up a tolerance for hard hitting if the child was hit hard enough and enough times. However, Kolbie seemed to be the exception to the rules… Every time she was hit, it seemed that she bruised easier and her skin showed them even more than they did the time prior.

She closed her eyes and sighed. The girl pictured the room in her head. The one with the chair and the television, the one that held her mother, the room that she never wanted to go back too. However, she had to. The room was the room of her nightmares. So many memories in that room, all of the screaming and the fighting, there were numerous about of tears shed in that room. The room with the eggshell walls. She wanted to talk to her mother again. She wanted to see her again.

"Kolbie, you called?" her mother said to her as she stretched out of the sofa. "What's up, kiddo?"

"He hit me…" she whispered.

"He didn't mean to," her mother replied. "You saw how he looked at you after he realized what he did. It wasn't like when your father did it. He was terrified that you'd look at him differently and never speak to him again."

"I know, but he hit me," Kolbie stated again. "I know he didn't mean it, but it scared me. What if-?"

"He won't," Ava replied. "It was an accident. He's sorry. It's okay."

"Are you sure?" Kolbie asked carefully.

"I'm positive. Now, no more, kid. You gotta save your calls."

"Are they limited?"

"Nah, just long distance for me," her mother laughed.

Kolbie rolled her eyes and snorted. "Good-bye, mother."

"Bye."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** I'm thinking two more chapters and an epilogue, just in case anyone was wondering. Like I said, I'm considering doing a squeal, I'm still not quite sure yet. Let me know your thoughts.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything Meet The Robinson's related.

* * *

Food; Kolbie wanted food. Not the hospital food, no, she wanted real food. Since her arrival at the hospital, the ebony haired girl had been craving spaghetti with meatballs and garlic bread. That's all she'd wanted for weeks. But no, the hospital didn't have any of that. They had pieces of meat; however she wasn't sure that it was really meat that she was ingesting. They also had mashed potatoes; although they were runny and soupy. The food wasn't appetizing to her. She only ate it to please the now incredibly quiet, distant, and cautious Wilbur and the oh-so observant nurses.

Kolbie pulled on a short sleeved tee-shirt and a pair of jeans. Each article of clothing was fitted on her. It wasn't that she wasn't thankful for the clothes that the Robinson Family had let her borrow, but she was glad to have her clothes back. The police retrieved her clothing from her old house before turning it into a full on investigation zone. They'd been talking to her on and off throughout her stay. Sometimes they brought a therapist with them, other times it was just them. On the times that they brought the therapist with them, they asked her about the times that her late father had abused her. They'd often asked her to describe in detail what happened. Then they would confirm it with their science. As if Kolbie needed scientific conformation, she'd lived through it. Then there were the times that they just came to tell her what they found. There were fingerprints of other women in the house from the period that Kolbie had been gone. There was blood from his prior attacks. During those visits, they were just there to let her know what they were finding.

However, none of that was on her mind. The only thought on her mid was how to get the spaghetti and meatballs that she so desperately craved. The nurses wouldn't let her leave her floor of the hospital. They'd recently taken her out of the intensive care unit, and they weren't going to risk letting her wonder around the hospital grounds unaccompanied. They'd agreed to let Wilbur escort her around when he came, however his visits had lessened since he'd hit her. She'd been meaning to call him about that. She wanted him to know that it wasn't a big deal to her; that she knew it was an accident. Maybe she'd do that now.

The nurses watched her carefully as she walked in front of their desk. They were reluctant to let her walk around. Kolbie smiled at them and pointed towards the phones to let them know that she wasn't going anywhere. As she looked away from them, something hit her. She didn't know the Robinson's number. Shyly, she turned her attention to the nurse's desk and walked toward them. The exchange was quick. They had not problem giving her the number to the home of the handsome inventor and his son. Kolbie took the piece of paper from the nurse's and slowly made her way to the phones. Once she reached her destination, she dialed the number quickly before she could change her mind.

"Robinson Residence," the voice on the other side of the line said. Kolbie sighed, it was Wilbur. Now there wouldn't have to be any awkward polite conversation.

"Hey," Kolbie muttered after a moment.

"Hey, is everything ok?" Wilbur questioned. She could tell that he was getting anxious.

Kolbie sighed and twisted the cord around her finger, "I'm fine." The line grew quiet and she was saddened by that fact. It wasn't until then that it hit her. She hadn't called him to ask him to bail her out, although it would be nice if he did. She'd called him so that she could hear his voice. Every since he'd accidentally hit her, he hadn't been around. She never saw him anymore and she was lonely. "I was wondering if you could come to the hospital, and bring some spaghetti and meatballs."

"What?" he asked her. She could tell that he was amused.

"The hospital doesn't have any and they won't let me go out and get any. They don't trust me to do anything, so I need you to get the pasta for me. They let me go outside and breathe air when you are with me."

"They don't let you breathe, Kolbie?" he asked.

"Clean air, Wilbur, clean air." She heard him pick up the keys to the hovercraft and shift the phone to the other ear. "Are you coming?"

"Mom," he said as he knocked. She heard the door creak and the music stopped. "I'm going to get some pasta for Kolbie, and I'm eating with her. Is that okay?" She must have said yes because she heard the door close and his voice was directed towards her. "I'll be there as soon as I can. Okay?"

"Okay," she replied. "I'll see you when I see you."

She hung up the phone and sighed. The girl untangled her fingers from the phone cord and walked back to her room. Her steps were uneven due to the stitches on one side of her body. Once she made it back to her room she sat in the chair by the window and looked out of it. She could spot Wilbur's hovercraft out of anyone else's. He'd received his own craft shortly after she was admitted to the hospital. She knew because he'd shown her a picture of it, since she couldn't leave the bed. Her breath fogged the window as she watched crafts soar into the parking lot, none of them Wilbur's. She sighed; a watched egg never hatched so she went to her bed and sighed.

* * *

"Hey, you," Wilbur said from the doorway. In his hand he held a bag from the Italian restaurant in downtown. The restaurant wasn't anything fancy, it was much like the ones in old New York; the ones in New New York were classier and required reservations and lot of money. "I got your food."

"You are a life saver," she exclaimed as she jumped out of the bed. Her movements were a little too fast, and she felt a pull on the side of her abdominal. Immediately, her small hand was on her side and she winced in pain. Wilbur was to her side in a flash, one hand on his lover's lower back, the other hovering over the red call button. "I'm fine." He pulled the side of her shirt up to examine the sutures. "See, I didn't pull any," she assured. He lowered the hem of her shirt and backed away from her.

"Outside?" he asked her quietly. He backed away and picked up the food. She nodded and walked towards the door. For every step that she took, Wilbur took one. True, that was the normal way of walking, but for every small step she took, Wilbur took a giant step equal to two or three of her steps. Kolbie struggled to keep up with Wilbur, until she was just tired of it and slowed down to a pace that was comfortable for her. He turned a corner and she lost sight of him. She heard the _whoosh_ of the tube and she sighed. He was avoiding her, and she didn't like it. "What are you doing?" she asked him as she approached him.

Wilbur looked up at her from his spot on the ground. Before him were two plates of spaghetti and two salads, all on a very clichéd red and white checkered blanket. "Setting up our lunch," he told her. Kolbie shrugged allowing that excuse to pass this time. She sat down on one side of the blanket and Wilbur scurried to the other side.

"What are you doing?" she asked him again. Irritation had begun to slip into her voice as she spun a fork in her pasta. Wilbur said nothing as he watched her slurp the pasta of the fork, successfully splattering sauce all over her face. She looked up at him and he looked away. The boy was sitting with his hands folded neatly but tightly on his lap.

"We need to talk about what happened," he announced.

"What?" she asked.

"About," he swallowed, hard, "what happened the last time my dad and I were here." Kolbie was clueless, so she arched right eyebrow to show that she was. "When I…"

"That's not even a big deal, Wilbur," she told him as she twisted another forkful of spaghetti.

"It is. It is to me," he told her. "I'm really sorry and I didn't mean it. It just happened."

"And I told you that it was not a big deal," she said. "I know that you didn't mean it."

"Okay, cool," Wilbur replied. Relief swam in his voice.

"So you can come back over here. I don't bite," she slurped more pasta.

"That's a lie," Wilbur informed her as he slid around to her side of the blanket.

And there they sat. And just like that they were okay. The fact that Wilbur had hit her was nothing. It was now water under the bridge. They were okay and everything was back to normal. There was nothing more to say. So they sat in silence staring into the distance. The view from the blanket was less than pleasing. Crafts sped in front of them, hovering over the gray cement freeway. The occasional honk of a horn and the sirens of emergency crafts greeted their ears. However, Kolbie paid that little attention. She was more focused on her hand, which was now covered by Wilbur's. She wasn't quite sure when he'd done it, but he did and that was all thet mattered.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Ta-Da! I have another wonderful chapter for you lovely readers. I think that I have officially deiced that there will be a sequel. YAY! So after the next to chapters be on the look out for the next addition. Until then, enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Meet the Robinsons.

* * *

"I spoke to my father," Wilbur said to her, breaking the silence. His head was lying on her lap and she was running her now growing fingernails across his scalp. Her nails had been able to grow since she'd stopped living in fear of her impending death. She hummed, urging him to continue. "I'm pretty sure that I've figured out why he won't let you stay." She stroked her fingers through his hair again and hummed. "Mary-Jane is really attached to you; as am I. She asked about you the other day, and he had to lie to her. He can't tell her that your father tried to kill you, she'd cry for days. Mary-Jane gets attached to people easily, she's the nicest kid that ever did live, but she's not the strongest. She won't be able to handle losing you. If you came back and then left she'd be crushed – she 's already crushed." She hummed again. "It's not you," he told her. He caught her hand and kissed the back of it. "I think that if M.J. wasn't in the picture, I think that he'd be more willing to let you stay. But then there's the whole thing with how close we are. And school, even thought it obvious that you have been more helpful than hurtful thus far, he doesn't want my grades to fall, and he thinks that the separation will be good of us." He shrugged against her leg. "That just my thoughts," he stated.

Her fingers stopped running her fingers through his hair and sighed. "That all makes sense." She turned her light eyes up towards the sky and sighed again. Her fingers resumed their path through his hair. "I understand."

"Have you met the family?" he asked her. She shook her head. "Weren't they supposed to come by yesterday?" She nodded. "So what happened?" She shrugged and tugged her fingers harshly through a knot in his hair. "Ow," he hissed.

"Sorry," she muttered, a sly smiled played on her pink lips.

"It's okay, but anyway. I don't think that you should go with those people if they didn't come to see you." Kolbie rolled her grey eyes and sighed. He was pushing a conversation that she did not want to have.

"Let's not have thing conversation right now," she suggested. She chewed on the inside of her lip and huffed. She closed her eyes and pushed his head off her lap and lay down on the blanket. They'd finished their 'picnic' a while ago and she was surprised that the nurses hadn't come to fetch her and drag her back to bed. She closed her eyes and let the sun's light warm her flesh.

He touched her jet black hair and sighed. "Of course," he now stroked her hair. "So school…" he let his voice trail off.

Kolbie sighed and opened one of her eyes and looked at him, "The school is sending someone to catch me up whenever I move in with the people, and yes, I will still be going to the same school." She then rolled over on to her stomach and looked him carefully. "Do they know?" she asked quietly.

Her grey eyes begged him to tell the truth, but something in him wanted to lie to her. He couldn't bear to tell her that everyone knew what she'd been through; that people that she'd never spoken to –and some that she wished would have never set eyes on her – pitied her. If there was anything that she hated it was pity and if there was anything that she hated more than pity is was pity from fake people. He couldn't lie to her. "Yes, they do," he replied shortly. She sighed. "I'm sorry, Kolbie, it's not my fault; news gets around. You know how society, it's perfect, and then you come along and you are imperfect – not you as a person, but your life, you get it – and society loves imperfection, it's just the way of life. Sorry."

She sighed and waved her hand dismissively. "It's not your fault. New, new subject," she requested.

"Uh, how are you?" he asked her, not sure what else to say.

"I've been better, but I've also been worse," she stated. "The police have finally settled doing whatever they were doing in the house, and they have stopped coming to see me now. I'm out of ICU, so that's great. The nightmares come and go, but you know, that was 'to be expected'," she put air quotes around the last three words because the therapist she'd been given told her that often. She'd always tell her that everything was 'to be expected'. Wilbur sighed, not knowing what to say. "How is Brandi?" Kolbie asked. Wilbur shot her a look. It was something between confused and irritated.

"She's constantly apologizing to me for what she did, and she wants you to know that she's sorry about it as well. However, she's only saying it because she knows what you've been going thought and stuff. She's 'leading' the "Help Kolbie' committee," he snorted. Kolbie looked at him and her right eyebrow rose. "No, it's not that I don't like the 'Help Kolbie' committee – well I don't – but that's so not the point. The point is that she's only doing it so she can get back in my good graces," he snorted again.

"You can forgive her," she told him. He shot her another look; this one was all confusion. "It's not right to hold grudges and things like that. I know it's hard, but I've already forgiven her. It's not like I can do anything with holding a grudge, be the bigger person."

"I think that it's time for you to go back to your bed and sleep. You are talking crazy talk," Wilbur shook his head and pulled her off the ground. He then kissed the top of her head and then started off towards the hospital's entrance; he'd come back and clean up the stuff. The walk to the room was short and quick. He stood in the doorway as she walked into the room. His hand lingered in hers. "See you later."

"You don't have to go," she told him. "You can stay."

"Well the picnic is still outside, so I have to get it, but I might take you up on your offer to stay. My father is stressing me out." He closed his hand around the doorknob and sighed. "I'll let you know my decision when I come back."

Kolbie sighed as he left the room. She knew that he was going to stay. He always stayed when she offered, never when she didn't though. The raven haired girl dressed in her sleeping clothes that she'd sent a nurse out to get from the nearest store. She couldn't bear the thought of having to wear the pajamas she slept in at home in the hospital. She'd decided that she was going to her a fresh start, and the pajamas would only hold her back. The new ones were nothing special. A pair of plaid pants and a white tank top, but still it was better than the memory stained pajamas she'd had before. When she exited the bathroom she saw Wilbur leaning against the window. She approached him quietly, so not to disturb his thoughts. She then stood beside him and quickly tugged her black hair into a ponytail.

Wilbur pulled her close and said, "I think I'm going to stay."

"I knew you would," she responded. She stifled a yawn and pulled out of his embrace. "I'm gonna go to bed, you can stay here all night if you'd like, but I assure you the bed is much more comfortable." She placed a fleeting kiss on his lips and then hopped on to the bed, which was close to the window – via her request. "That was your invitation, by the way," she told him as she burrowed under the covers.

Wilbur sighed and tugged his shirt over his head. He'd never been one to sleep in a shirt, Kolbie knew that well. He then went to a drawer in her room and pulled out a pair of his sweats that she'd claimed as her own, he was going to claim them for the night. He quickly changed into the pants and fell into bed with Kolbie. She pressed her back to his chest and exhaled as he kissed the crown of her head. There they lay. They didn't say anything, content with the silence around them. They watched the glowing moon as it beamed into the window.

It had been a while since they'd spent the night in each others arms. So Kolbie savored every second of it. The sound of his heart was slowly lulled her to sleep. She'd never been more comfortable in the hospital than she was now. Even though, Wilbur's arm was dangerously close to her stitches, she didn't worry. She knew that he knew where they were and she knew that he wouldn't pull them, intentionally. So she was relaxed. The steady thumping of Wilbur's heart still lulled her as his heart rate became hers. Shortly after that she was asleep.

It had been a while since Wilbur had felt the tickle of Kolbie's hair in his nose every time he inhaled. He knew that it would be a long while before he could feel it once more. He inhaled slowly trying to pull the scent of her hair from the air, but all he could recognize was the smell of sickness and blood. That was the reason Wilbur hated hospitals. Every familiar scent he knew was covered by death and blood. She closed his brown orbs and nuzzled his lover's hair, hoping to draw in her scent and shoo away the others. It worked in some respect. He could no longer smell the hospital smell, but the scent of her hair was different. It was vanilla, not its normal fruit scent. He was saddened, but decided that he liked this scent as well. He heard Kolbie's light breathing and knew she was asleep. Her breathing was his lullaby. He wasn't able to truly sleep without it. True, he had been sleeping at home, but that was surface sleep. He needed a true deep sleep, and that's what he would get staying in the hospital with Kolbie. He soon found himself drifting off as well, into a peaceful slumber that he hadn't been able to experience without her.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note:** Sorry, that I've been MIA. Bu this is the last chapter. Then the epilogue. Then the sequel: _You Found Me_. (: So be on the look out for that. Thanks everyone for staying true to the story and keeping the reviews coming. This is a kind of sad chapter, so get your tissues ready.

**Disclamier: **I don't own Meet the Robinsons.

* * *

"I believe that is all," Kolbie muttered to herself as she zipped her bag. Her grey eyes scanned the hospital room that she'd called her home for the past few weeks. Her stitches were gone, and all that remained were faint scars. Of course that was always how Kolbie's life was. A wound that was traumatic and life altering was always replaced by a faint scar. A faint scar that soon people would no longer notice, but tells a story of her life. She sighed and touched the one bag that she had. In all of her life, she only had one bag of belonging to her name. She was seventeen, almost eighteen, and she only had one bag of belongings. She shut her eyes and then pulled her single suitcase off the hospital bed – it landed with a soft thud – and started out of the room.

The Donaldson's were standing at the nurses' counter just outside of her room. They seemed like a nice enough family. They had a seven year old son named, Craig, and a girl that just turned fifteen named May – however, May liked to go by Summer, seeing as she was born in the summer month on July and not the spring month of May. They also had a dog named Jack, a very original name for a Jack Russell Terrier. When Kolbie heard that they had a dog she immediately thought back to her dogs that had stayed with her. The police found them when they were searching her old home for evidence and after telling Kolbie she was unfit to care for them, they to the dogs away, and there was nothing that she could have done, because she's a minor. However, she was assured that the dogs were now in good homes and they were together. Kolbie was glad to hear that, at least they'd be happy.

"Kolbie, I see that you're all packed. You ready to go see your new place?" the father, Greg, asked her. He wore a grin ear to ear as he took the single suitcase from her. "Is this all?" Kolbie nodded quietly and Greg shrugged. He wasn't going to push the matter anymore. Instead, he started off down the hall and Craig rushed off behind him. Summer, or May, crossed her arms across her size A chest and looked Kolbie dead in the eye.

"You know that you aren't sleeping in my room, right?" Summer, or May, growled at her.

Before Kolbie could answer, Summer's mother walked up to her and swatted her daughter's long bond ponytail. "MAY!" her mother, Carol, shouted. "That was so uncalled for." She then turned her blue eyes to Kolbie and touched her shoulder. "I apologize for the way that May is acting." Kolbie shrugged, effective brushed the topic away and the woman hand off her shoulder. Carol grabbed her daughter's hand as May, or Summer, screeched about her name being Summer NOT May. Her mother just shook her head and walking in the direction that her husband and son just went.

Kolbie pushed her hands into the front pocket of Wilbur's hoodie. She sighed and pulled out a piece of notebook paper. It was a note from Wilbur, one that she'd been reading all day. The first part was his address written in his neat hand writing. The rest of the note read:

_K.C,_

_I wish I could be there to see you off, but I can't, you understand that. It would be too painful, not just for me but for you. I'm really sorry if I have hurt your feelings, it was not my intention to do so when I wrote this. However, I've given you my address and I would love for you to write me. We could be pen-pals, of sorts, if you'd like. If you don't want me to write back just tell me and I'll keep the letters that you write to me as a keepsake. I'm forever yours and I love you._

_Wilbur Robinson_

Kolbie folded the note into fourths again and then slipped it back into her pocket. She figured that her new, temporary family, was already set and the car, since she only had one bag. So she started off down the hall as well. As she began to make her way down the hall, she was run into by a quick moving object. She figured it was medical personal, seeing as it was a hospital and all. But to her surprise and joy, it was not hospital staff, it was Wilbur Robinson carrying a bouquet of lilies and looking rather flustered.

"I thought you'd left," he said as he pulled her up.

Kolbie shook her and smiled. "No, you just caught me. I was about to leave." Subconsciously, her hand touched the note in her front pocket and she sighed.

"You got my note?" he asked a little sheepishly.

"I thought that you weren't coming."

Wilbur smiled and touched her chin; he then brought his lips to hers in a soft kiss. "I got over it and did what was best for us." He handed her the bouquet of lilies and kissed her cheek.

"Us," she questioned. She hadn't heard shim refer to them as an us before. She inhaled the sent of the lilies and sighed.

"Yeah, you know, you and me," he smiled at her and then frowned, "I mean if it's still there." Kolbie nodded confirming that there was still an us. He smiled again, pleased with the answer. "So I really would love it if you wrote me, love."

"I will every day."

"And I'll write back every day." He sighed and touched her arm lightly. "I'll miss you."

"It's only five months," She muttered as she looked down towards the white tile in the hall. "Besides, I'll write you all the time. They want me to separate myself from my traumatic past and forget everything about my life, so I guess that means that we can't hang out."

"My father already told me that I should hang out with you while you're in their care," Wilbur confirmed.

"You gotta forgive him, Wilbur." He gave her no answer or even acknowledged her. "Wilbur, please."

"Not gonna happen," he growled back.

Kolbie sighed, not wanting to ruin their last moments together, and dropped the subject. Wilbur motioned towards the tube and she started towards it. She slipped on hand into the pocket of his hoodie and stopped short of the tube. Her eyes stayed tried to the white tiles on the floor, and she silently wonder why white tiles. White stained more easily than any color, and the used it in a hospital. Blood dripped on to these white tiles daily and the tiles never stained. The blood always disappeared with one motion of the mop.

A single tear slipped from Kolbie's grey eyes and on to the floor. Even though it was only on tear and it was a drop of water, it hit the tile with a loud splat. Kolbie quickly wiped the one lingering in her left eye and exhaled slowly. Wilbur pulled her into a tight embrace. Her tears soaked his shoulder, but he didn't mind. He kissed the top of her head and sighed. He had to let her go.

Wilbur placed a light kiss on her lips and sighed. "You'd better go." Kolbie clung to him, much like a frighten child to her mother. He smiled sadly and pulled her hands away from his arms. "Go."

"Hold on to these will ya'?" she asked as she handed the lilies back. Wilbur took them, understand why they were being passed back to him. She took three from the bouquet. She snapped the stem off one and tucked it behind her ear. She left the other two intact and them close to her chest. Kolbie sniffled and turned her back towards the tube. "Goodbye."

"Nah, see ya' later," Wilbur corrected as she stepped into the tube.


	22. Epilogue

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Alright this is the epilogue. I kind of think that this is my favorite chapter in the entire story, it's also the longest at 2,223 words without the author's note. So I hope you all enjoy. Like I said be on the look out for the sequel: _You Found Me._ I'm keeping the The Fray theme going. So enjoy and review and all that jazz. I also just wanted you guys to know that you've been great to me and the story and I hope you follow over to the sequel. Thanks. Now you can enjoy the epilogue.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Meet the Robinson's.

* * *

_**FIVE MONTHS LATER**_

Wilbur Robinson hit the button on his alarm clock. However, it wasn't the snooze button he usually hit in the morning. This morning he actually hit the off button, and it wasn't on accident. Today was the day. Today was the day that his girlfriend was turning eighteen. Today was the day that she could finally leave the Donaldson's place. Today she was finally free. Wilbur tossed the sheets off his body, grabbed his clothes, and headed towards the shower.

The only thing on his mind of the past week and a half was Kolbie. When she left the hospital, he was heartbroken, and that's just the simplest was to put it. He watched her new family's hover craft speed down the freeway and out of sight. Then he watched longer, hoping that she would force them to turn around and she's coming running back to him, but that never happened. As he stood there staring blankly out the window, he clutched the lilies that he'd given her and she'd returned. It was going to be a long five months, and a long five months it was. Kolbie kept her promise and wrote every day. On the first day, she wrote to tell him, her new family had transferred her out of the school and were homeschooling her with their children. Wilbur was crushed, now his five months would be filled with nothing be darkness and despair. There was no chance of seeing her for five months. He was crushed. He counted the days, the hours, the minutes, and the seconds that passed until he could see her again. The days dragged by for him. The only light were Kolbie's letters that arrived every day. He'd read them and then re-read them and the read them again. Then he'd reply thoughtfully, always sending her his love and promising that he wasn't failing any classes. Then the letter would be sent and he'd stash her newest letter in the box marked: _Kolbie's Letters_.

However, there would be no more letters. There would be no more separation. There were going to be together, Wilbur thought as he stepped into his room, clad only in a pair of jeans. He looked about the room at all of his packed boxes. He'd been accepted into a Tomorrowland Academy for the Arts; a school that he'd been longing to go to since he was a child. He of course had no problem getting into the school; his father was the great Cornelius Robinson after all. However, his love, who wasn't musically inclined, had a slight issue. Well, he assumed that she would. Little did he know Kolbie did have her own talent. At her interview, so he was told from her letter, she told him that he painted a beautiful picture. When questioned about her talent, she wrote back: "You never asked me. I was always more interested in you and your talent; and you know that I don't enjoy talking about myself." He shook his head at that and sighed. Even though, he knew her as well as he did, she was still a mystery to him. But the important thing is, she got in.

Wilbur pulled his shirt over his head and ran his finger through his hair. He made his bed hurriedly and pulled his door open. In the doorway, lay his little sister and half of her stuffed animal collection. His right eyebrow arched and he stepped over her. Her then turned and knelt to face her.

Gently, he tapped her shoulder and her eyes opened. "What are you doing?" he asked quietly.

"Sleeping," she replied as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked into his room at all he packed boxes and frowned. "You're leaving today, right?"

He shook his head, "I'm going to get Kolbie today, and help her move in. Then I'm leaving tomorrow."

Mary-Jane pouted. "Are you bringing Kolbie for dinner?"

"I'd planned on it. Is that a problem?" he questioned of the girl, who was now cuddling a pink unicorn.

"No, I look forward to seeing her," MJ said. "Just spend time with me before you leave?"

"Yeah, of course, I'll read you a story tonight," he replied. "But right now, I gotta go and get Kolbie. And you have to clean up the stuffed animal zoo outside my door."

"Okay," she squeaked as Wilbur left and hopped down the stairs. "Tell her I said hi!"

* * *

Kolbie Charles buried her face in the pillow and groaned. There was a knocking at the door, well it was a banging. It had been going on for five minutes. Kolbie rolled over under her green comforter and looked out of the window. There was a nice breeze blowing through the green leaves of the oak tree outside her window. She closed her eyes as the sun beamed directing into her still-adjusting grey eyes. She groaned at the banging at the door and pushed the blanket of her legs. Somehow she'd managed to get the blankets of her upper body while she was sleeping. The sun was still bright, so she reached up and closed the blinds. She then stood and stretched. On her dresser, the one that she had in her own room, sat all the letters that Wilbur sent her over the past five months. The privacy in this house was amazing. When she first entered her room, something she'd never had, she was surprised to see that there was a lock. A real working lock, something else that she'd never had. She'd always shared a room. She was surprised to find that the parents didn't go through her belonging while she was at school. She had privacy and she had her own room with a working lock. Attached to that room was her own bathroom also with a working lock. She showered every day without interruption. Her mornings, afternoons, and evenings were peaceful. All except this one.

"GET UP! They want you to come and open this thing, before that boy comes to get you."

Kolbie groaned and walked to the shower. She was so feed up with May, or Summer, whatever the hell her name was. That girl had been nothing but rude to her since the moment she set foot in the house. Kolbie grabbed her outfit for the day, a pair of shorts and a blue tank top. She'd recently started to wear them since the bruises on her arms had disappeared. The only mark that remained was the gunshot wound and that was her battle scar, and she wore it proudly.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm up," she called back. "I'm getting in the shower."

Summer mumbled something under her breath and walked away. Kolbie smiled and walked over to the calendar and placed her finger on the circled date and smiled. She then opened the door to her bathroom and stepped in, closing the door behind her. She gently shed Wilbur's hoodie; she'd been sleeping in it since she got here, and tossed it on to the floor. She'd wash it when she got all moved in. Right now, she had one though on her mind: Wilbur. She smiled as she thought of him. She smiled because he'd kept his promise of writing every day. The pile of letters on her desk was proof enough for that. He poured his heart out to her in those letters and she loved every word. Now, he was on his was to come and get her and take her to the college that they'd been accepted into. They were going to be together, she thought as she stepped out of the shower.

Kolbie dried off and got dressed quickly. Summer would get every upset if she wasn't down in the kitchen soon. She looked at the few packed boxes she had in her room. She'd come into this house with one suitcase, and now – thanks to entirely too much spoiling and too many shopping trips – she was leave with at least twelve boxes. She snorted; she didn't need any of this. All she need was clothes and the letters from Wilbur. Kolbie closed her eyes and sighed as she pulled her hair into a loose side ponytail and started out the door. She bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" the mother ad father shouted. The son and daughter sat quietly. Kolbie's face flushed as she looked down at the ground. She'd never celebrated a birthday in her entire eighteen years of life. No one had ever gone through the necessary steps to give her a proper birthday celebration. And truth be told, the only celebrating she wanted to do was with Wilbur. He loved her like she loved him. This family was just going through the motions. She was sure that when she left the family would just gone on with its normal life. No one would miss her. She turned her grey eyes up towards the family and smiled.

"Thank you," she muttered softly. "You didn't have to do this." She looked at the big breakfast of bacon, eggs, pancakes, yogurt, and orange juice. If they had paid any attention to Kolbie at anytime during her stay they would know that she hated breakfast. She only ate it because it was forced upon her. She hates breakfast and she always has.

"We wanted to," the father told her.

"They wanted to," Summer clarified as if it wasn't obvious.

No one said anything to Summer, it was better just to zone her out. "I know that you don't like breakfast, but we just wanted to cook and give you these." The woman held a set of keys on her index finger. "We were so proud of you for getting into the school that we got you a hover craft." Kolbie's face was a red as a fire engine. She hadn't expected this."Kolbie?"

"Thank you," she said quietly. Her grey eyes were trained to the ground. "I really appreciate it." She walked over and took the keys from the mother and slipped them into her pocket. The woman pulled her into a tight hug and then released her. Then the father did the same. Kolbie returned the hugs and then sat down at the table. "So let's eat."

* * *

Wilbur stepped out of his craft and bounced up to the door. He couldn't wait to see her. He knocked on the door twice and then shoved his hands into his pockets as he waited. The door opened as a man stood in the doorway. Wilbur rolled his eye internally and looked up towards the man in the doorway.

"Hi, I'm Wilbur," he said as he extended his hand out to the man.

"Greg," the father replied shaking the boy's hand firmly.

"Nice to meet you," Wilbur replied, trying to look around him to see if Kolbie was there.

"The same," Greg replied. "Here to get Kolbie?"

"Yes, sir," he couldn't help but smile at her name.

"Take care of her, she might not think it, but we like her, but we do. So take care of her."

"Will do," Wilbur replied.

"Stop scaring the boy, Greg," his wife said from behind him. "She'll be down in a moment. Come in."

Wilbur stepped over the threshold and into the living room. It was just as Kolbie had described it. The floors were hardwood, possibly oak, Kolbie didn't know nor did she ask. The furniture was a crème color with a darker mocha color underneath it. Kolbie was right, it looked better than it sounded. However, it wasn't his taste. There was a square carpet in the middle of the room - the carpet had a rectangle of a golden yellow color and one of a burnt orange color, then a squared or a dark chocolate and one of grey – and on the rug sat a modem coffee table. The room was covered in a pale crème color. The room had a modern feel. But he was just examining it to waste time.

"Wilbur," an all-too familiar and all-too missed voice called from the top of the stairs.

Wilbur looked away from the pale crème walls and into the bright grey eyes of Kolbie Charles. He smiled as she ran down the stairs and into him arms. He stumbled backwards slightly from the sheer force of her running into him. He buried his face into her dark hair and sighed.

"Look time, no see, Kolbie" he mumbled into her hair. Wilbur then took her face in one of his hands and kissed her lips soundly. They tasted a little different that he remembered. Now the faint taste of watermelon graced her pink lips. He decided that he liked it, very much.

She pulled away first, she always did and smiled at him. "Ready to help me move out and in?"

"Always, love, always," he replied, before kissing her lips again, quickly this time. "I love you."

"As I love you," Kolbie replied back. "And I always will."


End file.
